Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus
by minipouce20
Summary: Après une rencontre fracassante avec Edward,Bella décide de lui faire payer son impolitesse impardonnable si un jour il a le malheur de recroiser son chemin.Le destin a tout prévu...une seconde rencontre très mouvementée et un petite surprise pour Bella.
1. Une rencontre fracassante

Hello tous le monde ! 'Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus ...' est ma première fanfiction donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ... Je vous rapelle seulement dans ce chapitre que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux ...

Bon je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture.

Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus...

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre fracassante.

POV Bella

Voilà, nous y sommes. Forks …

Je m'appelle Isabelle Marie Swan, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis disons obligée d'aller vivre à Forks chez mon père Charlie. Ma mère Renée est désormais remariée avec Phil. Phil … , très gentil même adorable avec ma mère et moi, mais il est tout le temps en déplacement. Voyez-vous Phil est joueur de base-ball en seconde ligne, mais pour décrocher un contrat il doit aller à droite et à gauche. Au début, ma mère restait avec moi mais je voyais bien qu'elle était malheureuse. Donc j'ai décidé – même si ma décision ne me plaît guerre – d'aller vivre chez mon père Charlie. Il vit dans une petite ville nommée Forks dans l'Etat le plus froid et le plus humide des Etats-Unis : l'Etat de Washington.

Ah … Forks, bonjour la pluie, les nuages gris et adieu Phoenix, adieu magnifique soleil, adieu chaleur étouffante, adieu … Oui, avant j'habitais Phoenix. Il fait toujours beau là-bas, toujours très chaud, toujours … Rah je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais vivre chez mon père.

Nous venons d'arriver à l'aéroport de Seattle. Comme je m'en doutais, il pleut. Je vais devoir m'y habituer. Je soupirais à cette idée. Ma mère le remarqua et me dit :

**Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?**

**Rien c'est juste qu'il pleut !**

Elle se mit à rire.

**Tu sais, j'avais la même réaction avant de quitter ton père.**

**Comment ça ? **M'exclamais-je surprise en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**Eh bien quand j'allais rendre visite à ma mère je partais toujours deux ou trois semaines. Chez ta grand-mère, il y faisait toujours très beau et chaud – comme à Phoenix – et quand je revenais et que je revoyais la pluie j'avais la même réaction, ce qui faisait rire ton père. Il me disait tout le temps entre deux rires : « tu ne t'y fera donc jamais ».**

Nous partîmes de l'aéroport en riant et … en voiture de police. Ah oui, je vous aie pas dit : Charlie est le chef de la police à Forks et il était venu nous chercher à l'aéroport. Donc nous allâmes jusqu'à ma nouvelle maison dans la voiture de patrouille de Char... de mon père. Je vais aussi devoir m'habituer à l'appeler papa. Ça en fait des habitudes à prendre … Bref je disais … ah euh oui … nous arrivâmes devant la maison de … devant ma maison. Mon père m'aida à monter mes affaires dans ma chambre. Ma chambre … elle est toujours la même qu'avant. Bon d'accord je venais en vacances chez mon père jusqu'à mes douze ans, il m'avait donc installé un petit lit. Mais là, le petit lit avait été remplacé par un grand lit. Un ordinateur – préhistorique à mon goût – avait envahi le bureau. Malgré son grand âge, il était doté d'internet. C 'était une des conditions que ma mère avait posé à mon père pour me laisser aller vivre chez lui.

Ma mère avait décidé de rester jusqu'à demain en utilisant comme excuse la fatigue que procurait ces longues et interminables heures d'avion. Mais je savais qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tout irait bien et que je ne regrettais pas totalement ma décision. Avant même d'avoir atterri à Seattle, Renée avait planifié la journée suivante. Elle partait en fin d'après-midi et elle voulait passer sa dernière journée – et même ses dernières heures dans l'Etat de Washington – avec moi. Elle avait donc planifié une journée shopping à Seattle. Décidément mon année à Forks commençait mal, très mal. Je m'explique en essayant d'être claire et rapide : je déteste le shopping au plus haut point. Mais bon pour faire plaisir à ma mère – et vu que c'était la dernière journée que l'on passerait ensemble avant longtemps – j'avais accepté, même si je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

POV Edward

Moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, malgré ma condition de vampire vieux de un siècle, j'avais cédé. J'avais encore cédé à mon petit lutin préféré, Alice. Quand elle me fait ses yeux de cocker je ne résiste pas. Résigné, je dus accompagné Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper au centre commercial.

On devait y passer toute la journée car Alice avait décidé de refaire sa garde robe de même que Rosalie. Jasper, Emmett et moi devions les accompagner car Esmé avait insistait auprès d'Alice pour que nous tous passions la journée hors de chez nous. Esmé avait prévu une journée rien qu'avec Carlisle – juste avant son service qui reprenait à 18h30 – pour fêter le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Donc je passais ma journée au centre commercial à errer dans les boutiques où mes sœurs nous trainaient. La matinée fut très longue, le midi était un peu mieux mais restait ennuyeux, ainsi que l'après midi. Il était 18h00 …

POV Bella

Il était environ 18h00. J'étais exténuée. Ma mère partait dans environ 1h00. L'aéroport était à côté donc nous allions sortir du centre commercial pour aller enregistrer les bagages et nous dire au revoir quand tout à coup je percutais quelque chose … ou plutôt quelqu'un avec un millier de quelques choses dans les bras. Décidément c'était vraiment pas mon jour de chance aujourd'hui.

J'étais allongé parterre quand je m'aperçus de qui était la personne avec laquelle j'étais rentrée en collision. Il … il avait des yeux magnifiques et … il était sur moi ?! C'est une fois sortie de mes pensées que je senti mon poignet douloureux. Ah non, ce n'était pas le moment ! Comment allais-je faire pour jouer de mon violon si je m'étais foulée ou cassée le poignet ? Je joue du violon depuis mes 12 ans et je comptais intégrer la classe de musique au lycée de Forks. Avec ma vaine, je l'avais surement cassé. Tout ça était de _sa_ faute. Rah … il va passé un mauvais quart d'heure celui-là, parole d'Isabella Swan.

POV Edward

Alice et Rosalie avaient encore dévalisé les magasins. Jasper, Emmett et moi portions tous les sacs. Il y en avait tellement que je ne voyais plus où j'allais. J'écoutais ou du moins j'étais forcé d'entendre les pensées d'Emmett et de Jasper. Ils repensaient à leurs ébats amoureux. Il y a des fois où j'aimerais ne plus avoir le don de lire les pensées. Et là, l'impensable arrivât : je percutais quelqu'un. En un siècle de vie vampirique jamais je n'avais percuté quelqu'un, même si je n'y voyais rien. Décidément, aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas mon jour. Je n'eus même pas le temps de rattraper tout les sacs que je m'écrasais de tout mon poids sur la personne qui m'avait percuté. Franchement les gens ne pouvaient pas faire attention où ils allaient ?! Je me retrouvais sur une fille, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques et profonds …

Je sorti de mes pensées quand j'entendis Emmett dire entre deux rires :

**Décidément il faut que tu les fasse toutes tombées comme des mouches.**

Toute ma famille se mit à rire. C'était donc ça qu'Alice avait vu et qu'elle m'avait caché. Elle avait passé toute la journée à scruter les gens – comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un – tout en me jetant des coups d'œil et de grands sourires et en se retenant de rire. Elle aurait pu me prévenir !

Sur les paroles d'Emmett je vis la jeune fille rougir et c'est là que je sentis son odeur. Son sang était enivrant, j'eus même envie de la tuer, de la vider de son sang, là, devant tout le monde. C'est seulement quand Jasper me tira par le bras pour me remettre sur mes pieds que je reviens à la réalité . Je pris panique et sortis du centre commercial, Jasper sur mes talons. Je montais dans la volvo ainsi que Jasper et je démarrais à toute vitesse essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à son sang.

POV Bella

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que l'on ne bougeait pas, un gars plutôt grand avec des cheveux blonds et frisés tira le gars qui était allongé sur moi par le bras. Ils me regardaient tous et à en croire la chaleur sur mes joues, je devais encore avoir rougi. Une fois relevée, je le vis mieux. Il était magnifique. Il avait des yeux d'un doré époustouflant, une peau très pâle et des cheveux désordonnés dont la teinte était cuivré. Il était à couper le souffle. Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever ses idées. Mais à quoi je pensais ? J'en oubliais même de lui passer un savon ! J'ouvris la bouche pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure mais, avant qu'un son n'eut le temps de sortir, il tourna les talons et partit avec à sa suite le grand blond. Rah si un jour je le revois – ce que n'espère pas ni pour moi ni pour lui – je me vengerais.

Je commençais à bouger mon bras droit pour ramasser mon sac qui était toujours parterre mais une douleur me transperça le poignet et m'arracha par la même occasion un cri de douleur. Ma mère s'affola :

**Ça va ma chérie ?**

**Non je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet.** Je lui montrais mon poignet.

**Tu dois aller voir un médecin ! **M'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je connais un médecin super, **annonça une des jeunes filles du groupe.

Je levais mon regard pour le poser sur elle. Elle était plutôt petite et avait les cheveux bruns, courts et qui partaient en pointe de chaque côté. Voyant que je ne bougeait pas, elle continua :

**Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et voici Rosalie et Emmett. S'il te plait excuse mon frère Edward, il est un peu … triste et solitaire ces temps-ci. Mon père est le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il pourrait examiner ton poignet.**

Voyant que je ne disais toujours rien, ma mère prit la parole :

**Oh, j'ai entendu parler du docteur Cullen. On dit que c'est un excellent médecin.**

**Maman, on doit y aller tu pars dans 40 minutes,** déclarais-je finalement en regardant ma montre.

**Mais tu dois consulté un médecin ! **Insista Renée.

**Je te dit que tout va parfaitement bien … aieu. **

Zut, mon poignet me faisait affreusement mal mais je ne voulais pas que Renée rate son avion à cause de moi. La petite brune dut s'en apercevoir car elle ajouta, toute excitée :

**Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux.**

**Non je …**

**Tu es sûre que cela ne t'embête pas ? **Demanda ma mère à la jeune fille.

**Absolument pas. Cela me ferait plaisir et puis c'est à cause de mon frère après tout. Alors tu es d'accord ? **Me demanda-t-elle en faisant des yeux de cocker.

Comment pouvais-je lui résister avec ses yeux-là ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne la connaissais même pas.

**Bon d'accord.**

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et me dit en me serrant dans ses bras :

**Bon alors soigne toi bien et surtout n'oublie pas de m'appeler pour me donner de tes nouvelles. A bientôt chérie.**

**A bientôt maman. **

Sur ce, elle partit en direction de l'aéroport. Je suivis donc Alice jusqu'à l'hôpital où travaillait le docteur Cullen.

Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donner moi votre avis ...


	2. Rencontres, compassions et cachotteries

_Salut ! Comme promis un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à remerciais tous celles qui ont reviewé, qui ont mis ma ff en alert story et/ou en favorite story. Et aussi à celle qui mon mis en author alert. Un grand merci. Bon pas trop de blabla donc bonne lecture !!!!!!_

Chapitre 2 : Rencontres, compassions et cachotteries

POV Bella

A peine arrivés à l'hôpital, Alice fit signe à quelqu'un d'approcher. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, blond et d'une beauté rare. Quand l'homme fut à notre hauteur, je remarquais qu'il avait lui aussi la peau très pâle et les yeux dorés. Il me regarda un moment, puis ses yeux plein d'incompréhension firent des aller-retour entre Alice et moi, avant qu'Alice n'intervienne :

**Papa, je te présente …**

**Isabella Swan mais appelez moi Bella,** me présentais-je.

**Eh bien Bella ravie de faire ta connaissance,** dit l'homme.

**Bella, **reprit Alice,** je te présente mon père, le docteur Carlisle Cullen.**

**Enchantée.**

**Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ? **S'enquit-il avec un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

**Eh bien, j'ai rencontré Bella au centre commercial. Disons qu'Edward et elle se sont percutés et sont tombés ... **répondit Alice avant d'être interrompu par Emmett qui partait dans un fou rire.

**T'aurais dû voir ça … c'était trop marrant hahaha, **ajouta Emmett.

Je me senti rougir. Et Alice du s'en apercevoir car elle reprit, tout en jetant un regard froid et menaçant à Emmett,

**Edward est tombé sur Bella et du coup elle s'est fait mal au poignet droit. Peux tu l'examiner s'il te plaît ?**

**Bien sûr ! Passons dans mon bureau. **

Il fallu faire une radio pour découvrir que mon poignet était foulé. C'était bien ma veine. Comment allais-je faire pour jouer de mon violon ? Le docteur Cullen m'avait ordonné le repos total de mon poignet pendant 2 semaines et m'avait donné des médicaments. Rah la poisse, et mon cours de musique alors ? Mais bon je n'avais pas le choix. Si je voulais guérir vite, il fallait que j'applique à la lettre les consignes du docteur. Si je revoie cet Edwin, il va me le payer cher. En plus, il était parti sans même s'excuser. C'est sûr, il allait me le payer.

Alice s'était gentiment proposé de me ramener. J'avais naturellement accepté : il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure-ci et je n'avais pas le numéro de Charlie. Sur le chemin, j'appris que Carlisle était son père adoptif. Elle est en réalité la sœur jumelle d'Edwige – ou je ne sais plus quel prénom ancien – et la petite sœur d'Emmett qui, lui, était plutôt grand et avait le physique d'un gros nounours auquel il fallait pas se frotter. Rosalie, plutôt grande, blonde et très … mannequin, était la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Ils avaient tous été adopté mais Carlisle et Esmée, leur mère adoptive, leur laissaient la liberté de sortir ensemble. Eh oui, Alice sortait avec Jasper et Rosalie avec Emmett. Quand à Edward, elle avait fortement insisté sur le fait qu'il était célibataire. Je comprends pourquoi. Après tout, qui a envie de sortir avec un *** qui bouscule les gens, qui les blesse et qui s'en va sans même s 'excuser ? En tout cas, pas moi ! Bref … une drôle de famille quoi.

Une fois arrivés chez moi, Alice s'excusa encore de l'attitude de son frère et me précisa qu'elle m'attendrais le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : si elle allait au lycée de Forks, son frère jumeau aussi. Décidément mon année à Forks commençait vraiment mal !

Charlie, en voyant le bandage que m'avait fait le docteur Cullen, commençait à paniquer.

**Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?**

**Je … je suis tombée. Je marchais et …**

**Quoi ? On ne tombe pas comme ça quand même ! Qui t'a fait ça ?**

Apparemment Renée avait oublié de prévenir Charlie de ma maladresse. J'aurais très bien pu tomber comme ça, sans raison, je suis très maladroite. Mais pas cette fois-ci, _il_ m'avait bousculé. Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu faire plus attention mais lui aussi. Qu'allais-je pouvoir dire à Charlie ? Qu'un gars m'était rentré dedans et m'avait blessé ? Connaissant un minimum Charlie, il allait sortir avec son insigne de police dans une main et le fusil dans l'autre puis le rechercher. Une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il l'aurait fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il est très gentil mais dès qu'il s'agit de sa fille – même si on ne se connait que très peu – il est très protecteur. Hum peut-être devrais-je dénoncer cet Edward ? … Non, je préférerais me venger moi. Moi et moi seule. Hihihi je m'en réjouissais d'avance. Des tas d'idées plus noires les unes que les autres défilaient dans ma tête. Charlie me sortit de mes pensées en passant la main devant mes yeux.

**Youou ! Bella réveille-toi ! Ah enfin, bon, que s'est-il passé ?**

**Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et j'ai percuté quelqu'un. On est tombé et c'est tout. Alice m'a emmené à l'hôpital et …**

**A l'hôpital ? **Me coupa mon père.

**Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le docteur Cullen m'a soigné. Ce n'est qu'une foulure.**

**Le docteur Cullen ? Un bon médecin et une personne très agréable.**

**Tu le connais ? **Demandais-je, curieuse.

**Pas vraiment. J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer quelques fois mais ça s'arrête là. Sa femme et lui ont emménagé avec leurs enfants adoptifs il y a 2 ans. **

**Oh.**

**J'ai commandé des pizzas. Ça te va ?**

**Pas de problème.**

Sur ce, j'allais manger. Une fois le repas fini, je débarrassais ce qu'il y avait sur la table et partis me doucher. Après un bonne douche, je me mis au lit et mis pas longtemps avant de m'endormir, épuisée de la journée shopping avec ma mère. Plus jamais de shopping, jamais !

Ce soir-là, je rêvais pour la première fois d'Edward Cullen. Je rêvais que l'on était sur un ring en plein match de boxe. Je lui mettais une de ces pâtés hahaha. Il faisait moins le fier. Quand tout d'un coup, il ouvrit la bouche et je vis deux énormes dents bien pointues. Je me mis à reculer jusqu'à toucher les élastiques qui délimitaient le ring.

**Edward ? Ne … non, ne t'approche pas. Arrête tes bêtises ! Tout de suite. Ne … non.**

Il s'était approché de moi, il avait poussé ma tête sur le côté en la tenant fermement. Il était trop fort, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son emprise. Il me reniflait et là il … il m'avait mordu. La douleur était terrible.

Je me réveillais en sursaut et pleine de sueur. Bizarre ce rêve ou devrais-je dire ce cauchemar. Il fallait que j'arrête de regarder des films d'horreur – comme celui d'avant hier soir : Dracula . J'ai trop d'imagination et voilà où cela me mène. Pfff comme si Edward pouvait être un vampire. Ridicule.

Sur ce, je me levais et allais prendre un douche. Mon troisième jour à Forks commençait et je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. Je décidais donc que je ferais un peu de ménage après avoir déjeuner puis faire quelques courses à l'épicerie de Forks.

La journée passa vite de même que la semaine. Nous étions le dernier soir avant la rentrée scolaire. Charlie était rentré tard. Nous avions donc diné tard et, étant assez fatiguée de ma journée, une fois le repas fini et la table débarrassée, je filais me doucher et enfin me coucher. Comme à mon habitude – depuis maintenant une semaine – je m'endormis très vite.

Le lendemain arrivât bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre pour voir si par chance – on peut toujours espérer – aujourd'hui le soleil avait bien voulu montrer le bout de son nez. Malheureusement pour moi, le ciel était bien couvert et je doutais qu'il ne se dégage. Résignée, je me levais, attrapais un vieux jean et un pull en laine, me peigna rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Charlie y était déjà et finissait son café.

**Bonjour, **Me dit-il. **Bien dormi ?**

**Comme un gros bébé ! **Lui répondis-je.

**Bien. je rentrerais surement tard aujourd'hui, **annonça-t-il en se levant pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

Tout à coup, on entendit au loin un bruit de voiture. Un bruit comme celui-là on le remarquait et, à mon avis, il était difficile à confondre, il était unique en son genre. Je l'aimais bien. La voiture en question se gara devant la maison. Je me demandais qui cela pouvais être de si bonne heure. Charlie me sourit et s'empressa de sortir de la maison. Je lui emboitais le pas. Je vis deux hommes. Du moins, un garçon plutôt mince, les cheveux longs, le teint foncé et un sourire magnifique. Avec lui, un homme un peu plus âgé en fauteuil roulant, saluait mon père.

**Bella, **me dit mon père une fois que je fus à leur hauteur, **tu te souviens de Billy Black ?**

**Bien sûr. Comment ça va ? **Demandais-je à l'homme le plus âgé.

**Bien, **répondit-il.

**Salut, moi c'est Jacob !** Se présenta le plus jeune en m'adressant un grand sourire.

**Salut.**

**Que dis tu de ton cadeau de bienvenue ? **Me demanda Charlie en donnantun petit coup sur la voiture à côté de lui.

**C'est pour moi ?**

**Oui.**

**Elle est … magnifique. Merci.**

**Je l'ai racheté à ce vieux Billy. **

**Content qu'elle te plaise. **Affirma Billy, **mais je ne suis pa si vieux que ça.**

Nous rîmes tous ensemble, puis Jacob dit en s'approchant de moi.

**Elle fait un bruit d'enfer mais elle roule !**

On monta dans la voiture.

**Oh, il faudra juste débrayer deux fois pour passer les vitesses. **Me prévient-il.

**Comme ça ? **Je fis le geste.

**Parfais. **

**Je t'emmène au lycée ?**

**Euh … non je vais au lycée de la réserve Quileute. **Dit-il l'air déçu.

**Ah ok.**

Ils repartirent avec Charlie qui s'était proposé de les ramener. Sur ce, je pris mon sac, un blouson, je fermais la porte à clef et je partis en direction du lycée dans ma toute récente acquisition.

POV Edward

Juste après avoir démarrer la voiture, sur le parking du centre commercial, Jasper essaya de me calmer en utilisant son don. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour que je me calme. J'avais encore l'odeur tellement appétissant dans les narines … non il fallait que je me calme, que je pense à autre chose.

**Ou va-t-on ? **Demanda Jasper.

**Je crois que je devrais aller chasser.**

**Bonne idée.**

On arriva, au bout de quelques minutes, à la forêt dans laquelle nous allions chasser à notre habitude. Je sortais de la voiture, ainsi que Jasper, et nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt. Je vidais ma tête de tout ce qui l'encombrait pour laisser mes instincts prendre le dessus. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de repérer un troupeau de cerfs composés de trois membres. Je m'attaquais aux deux plus gros et Jasper pris le dernier. Nous restâmes un moment dans la forêt. Jasper, d'un air étrange, posa une question, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées dans lesquelles j'étais plongé depuis un bon moment :

**A quoi penses-tu ?**

**A cette fille pourquoi ?**

**Je ne sais pas, je ressens quelque chose de différent de tout à l'heure**. **De l'incompréhension ?**

**Oui je … elle …, **je respirais un grand coup, **c'est là première fois que l'envie de boire du sang m'obsède à ce point. **Je me pris le visage dans mes mains. **Je eus envie de la tuer Jazz. J'ai faillis mettre en l'air tous les efforts que je fais depuis longtemps juste à cause d'elle ?! Je …**

**Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais il va falloir te calmer. Tu peux y arriver. Tu es fort. Moi j'ai parfois beaucoup de mal, **avoua-t-il en grimaçant, **heureusement qu'Alice est là. Elle m'aide beaucoup.**

Un long silence s'installa. Une chose me revins à l'esprit. Ses yeux … elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Couleur chocolat. Mais elle avait quelque chose de particulier : dans ses yeux j'avais pu voir de la tristesse. Une grande tristesse ... et de la surprise ainsi que de la colère ?

Oui c'est ça, elle devait m'en vouloir …

_Étrange, il est triste … _pensa Jasper. Mais je m'en souciais guerre, bien trop occupé avec mes pensées.

Après tout, c'était elle qui m'était rentréededans. A quelle poisse ! Emmett ne va pas arrêter de me taquiner avec cette histoire : un vampire se retrouvant parterre à cause d'une simple humaine. Rah ! Décidément cette fille … je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'aller au centre commercial.

_Hum, maintenant de la colère … _

**Arrête Jazz. Je ne m'entends plus penser !**

**Je suis désolé mais … je suis assez curieux de savoir : pourquoi ressens-tu cela ? A quoi penses-tu ?**

**Je … à cette fille, je …**

Tout à coup, mon téléphone sonna. Je le pris et regarda qui m'appelait. Alice.

**Allo ?**

**Mais vous êtes où ? On vous attend ! On est à la maison.**

**On arrive.**

Je regardais Jazz. Il me fis un signe de la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris. Nous nous levâmes et allâmes jusqu'à ma voiture. Nous montâmes dedans et retournâmes à la maison. Effectivement, tout le monde était là et nous attendais.

J'eus une longue discussion avec Carlisle sur ce qui m'était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée. Il m'avait dit que cela était normal, que je devais juste apprendre à contrôler mes pulsions dans ces cas-là. Il m'avait aussi dit que plus je m'habituerais à son odeur, mieux j'y arriverais. Mais je n'en étais pas certain. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais revoir cette fille.

La semaine passa tranquillement. Je n'avais pas revue cette fille. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la rentrée scolaire. Alice était toute excitée à cette idée mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Rah je détestais quand elle me bloquait ses pensées. Non seulement elle me cachait quelque chose mais en plus je devais supporter ce à quoi elle pensait dans ces cas-là : elle chantait l'hymne nationale dans d'autres langues. Cette fois-ci, c'était en français.

Nous partîmes donc au lycée. Une fois arrivés là-bas, je compris dessuite l'excitation d'Alice. Elle était là. Devant sa voiture – si on peut appeler ça une voiture – Alice me souriait.

**Alice. Non c'est hors de question, tu n'as pas intérêt à l'appel... **Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Alice cria, en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras :

**Youhou, Bella. Viens.**

Je vis Bella se tourner vers nous. Elle commença à venir vers nous et quand elle m'aperçut, elle se figea. Je fis de même en croisant son regard. Elle était magnifique. Mais à quoi je pensais ?

**Je … j'y vais. **Dis-je à l'adresse de mes frères et sœurs. Je m'éloignais sous le regard perplexe de Rosalie et Emmett, celui furieux d'Alice et celui étonné de Jasper.

Je partis donc en direction de mon premier cours, après avoir récupéré mon emploi du temps.

Alice me le payerait cher. Elle aurait pu me prévenir. J'entrais dans la salle de cours et, content qu'il n'y aie encore personne, je pris place à une table. Mes deux premiers cours s'étaient passés à peu près bien. On m'avait laissé tranquille donc cela avait était parfait.

A dix heures, lors de la récréation, Alice m'avait dit que Bella m'en voulait d'être parti sans un mot d'excuse. Ma sœur avait donc insisté pour que j'aille m'excuser.

**Si, tu devrais y aller. Même si je comprends les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es enfui l'autre jour, maintenant tu devrais aller t'excuser ! **

A ce moment-là, elle passa dans le couloir où nous nous trouvions. Alice me poussa. Je lui lançais un regard menaçant ainsi qu'un grognement que seul les vampires pouvaient entendre. Je la fixais dans les yeux puis elle tourna la tête comme si je n'existais pas. Cela eut le don de m'énerver. Jasper le sentit et m'envoya une vague de calme, ce qui eut le mérite de m'apaiser un peu. Je me retournais vers Alice et lui dit, assez bas pour que personne m'entende mis à part ma famille :

**Comment veux-tu que j'aille la voir si à chaque fois qu'elle se trouve près de moi je sens son odeur ? Et puis c'est elle qui m'a foncé dedans, c'est à elle de s'excuser.**

**Rah, vous êtes deux têtu ! Tout ce passera bien Edward, fais moi confiance.**

Sur ces mots, je partis rejoindre la salle de cours suivante.

Quand je rentrais, j'entendis la sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours. Le professeur arrivât et nous informa :

**Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur. Bienvenue en cours de biologie avancée. Je vais vous attribuer à chacun une place. Je tiens à vous prévenir, vous ne pourrez pas changer.**

**Bon voyons. **

Il prit la liste dans ces mains et annonça :

**1er rang à droite : Angela et ...**

**2ème rang à droite : … **

**3ème rang à droite : Edward et Isabella**

**4ème rang à droite : …**

**1er à gauche : Mike et Tyler**

**2ème à gauche : …**

…

A cette annonce, je maudissais ce prof. Comment allais-je faire ? Comment allais-je faire ?

_Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	3. Rapprochement et complication

_Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de poster que maintenant mais disons que j'étais en plein dans le bac et maintenant que c'est fini je n'arrivais pas à rassembler mes idées et à les mettre dans un ordre cohérent (j'ai tellement d'idées que ça fuse dans ma tête – elle va fini par grillée lol). Je voulais aussi remercier toutes celles (et ceux – l'espoir fait vivre mdr) qui m'ont mis en story alert, favorite story, author alert et en favorite author, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir. Encore merci à Mell0208, annecullen69, phika17, lapetiotesouris, eve, Magda88, et celles (ceux – ah ... c'est beau le rêve) du premier chapitre que je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de remercier : Clauue16, alicew59, Regan, athena44100, Montii-x. Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir ni écorcher vos surnoms, ni oublier quelqu'un (si c'est le cas je m'en excuse). Voilà donc le chapitre 3 alors … BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!_

Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement et complication

POV Bella

Arrivée devant mon nouveau lycée, je me garais, éteignit le moteur, sortit de ma chevrolet, et verrouillais la porte. A ce moment-là, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je tournais la tête et vit Alice Cullen me faire de grands gestes. Je commençais à m'approcher quand je vis Edward. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me figeais sur place. Il était là, devant moi, à quelques mètres. Je me mis involontairement à le détailler. Un courant électrique me parcourut le corps. Il était à couper le souffle. Il ressemblait à un Apollon. Ses yeux si dorés et si profonds – que j'avais déjà remarqué lors de notre première rencontre – son nez droit, sa bouche si attrayante, son corps si … stop ! Mais à quoi je pense ? N'oublie pas qu'il t'a foulé le poignet et est partit sans s'excuser ! J'allais lui jeter un regard noir signifiant ''N'ose même pas m'adresser la parole'' mais il tourna la tête et partit en direction du bâtiment près de nous.

Je m'approchais d'Alice et de sa famille, intriguée par ce qui venait de se passer.

**Salut ! **Me dit-elle accompagné d'un grand sourire et d'une accolade.

**Euh salut.**

**Tu te souviens de Jasper,** qui me salua de la main, **Rosalie,** qui me sourit **et Emmett.**

Ce dernier me prit dans ces grands bras pour une accolade amicale. Je fus surprise par sa façon de me saluer. Devant sa carrure impressionnante, on s'attend à tout sauf à ça. En réponse aux paroles d'Alice j'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de la tête. Nous partîmes en direction du bâtiment dans lequel Edward était rentré plus tôt. Mes deux premiers cours se passèrent tranquillement.

A dix heures, je passais dans le couloir du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait mon troisième : biologie

avancée, quand je vis Alice et Edward. Je le vis lancer un regard menaçant à Alice. Elle, en retour lui souriait. Puis il me fixa avec ses beau yeux dorés …

_Quoi ? Nonononon, te laisse pas avoir. Va-t-en viiiite !!!!! me cria une petite voix dans ma tête. _

D'habitude cette voix ne me donne que des maux de tête, et aucun bon conseil. Or, là, elle avait raison. Donc je tournai la tête ainsi que les talons et partis en direction de ma prochaine salle.

J'arrivais dans ma salle de cours où seulement quelques personnes s'y trouvaient. Je m'assis à une paillasse. Une fille plutôt fine, brune et qui portait des lunettes s'approcha de moi et me dit avec un grand sourire :

**Salut, moi c'est Angela.**

**Bella, **dis-je aussitôt.

**Tu es nouvelle ici non ?**

**Euh oui**,répliquai-je avec un air résigné. Et encore une qui n'allait pas me lâcher avec ses questions agaçantes.

**Tout d'abord,bienvenue au lycée de Forks. Ensuite si je peux me permettre de t'indiquer deux ou trois choses pour t'aider ?**

J'hochai la tête et attendis qu'elle continue.

**Çà ne sert à rien de t'assoir à une table dans ce cours car M. Banner, notre professeur de bio, tient à nous attribuer une place lui-même. Soit disant pour éviter les bavardages et pour une meilleure efficacité selon lui. Tu verra, il est un peu bizarre. Ensuite, je suis dans le même cours que toi la première heure. Et j'ai remarqué que Lauren Mallory te regardait méchamment. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait mais tu devrais éviter de la contrariée, elle peut être très mauvaise et agressive. La dernière fois qu'une fille a osé la contrariée, elle lui a cassée le nez et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas eu d'ennui tout ça parce que son père – qui est riche – a fait une généreuse donation pour le lycée. **

**Oh. Je t'assure que je ne lui aie rien fait. **Lui annonçais-je.

**J'ai peut-être** **mal vue. Bref si tu as le moindre problème, une question ou même si tu veux juste discuter viens me voir.**

J'acquiesçais puis la sonnerie retentit. Je vis Edward entrerau même moment, suivit de quelques secondes par le professeur. Ce dernier posa ses affaires sur son bureau et nous dit :

**Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur. Bienvenue en cours de biologie avancée. Je vais vous attribuer à chacun une place. Je tiens à vous prévenir, vous ne pourrez pas changer.**

**Bon voyons. **

Je fus prise de panique.

_Pitié, pas avec Edward ! Pitié, pas avec Edward ! Pitié, pas avec Edward ! Criais-je intérieurement._

… **3ème rang à droite : Edward et Isabella …**

_Nooooonnnnnn !!!! Pas lui. Pourquoi moi, hein pourquoi moi ! _

L'année n'avait même pas commençait que déjà je détestais ce prof. Donc nousnous installâmes à l'endroit désigné par M. Banner.A la sonnerie qui indiquait que les deux heures étaient finies, je vis Edward se lever et partir à une vitesse assez rapide. Il ne courrait pas mais presque. Il avait passé les deux heures à me regarder, je me sentais très gênée. Edward était vraiment quelqu'un d'impoli, ça ne se fait pas de fixer les gens comme il me fixait. D'ailleurs, il me fixait de manière assez étrange … Sur ces pensées, je sortis de la classe et croisais Alice.

**Tu manges avec nous ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**Non, je … je vais … **je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Angela qui arrivait derrière moi me coupa la parole.

**Je lui aie déjà demandé et elle a accepté, à moins que tu veuilles y aller ? **Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit une petite moue qui disait s'il te plaît mange avec nous.

Je me tournais donc vers Alice et lui dit :

**La prochaine fois que tu me le demande c'est promis ! **

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait l'air absente. Puis d'un coup, elle me sourit et me dit :

**La prochaine fois que je te le demande, hein ! Ok. Mais interdiction de refuser !**

**Promis.**

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Je me tournai vers Angela qui mourrait d'envie de me dire quelque chose depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

**Tu connais Alice Cullen ? Comment as tu fait pour lui adresser la parole ?**

**Bin, disons que la semaine dernière je faisais des courses et son frère … comment dire … il est tombé sur moi.**

**Ah bon ? Emmett ?**

**Nan ! Edward.**

**Oh tu en as de la chance. **

J'émis un petit rire de mécontentement qui laissa perplexe Angela. Je lui expliquais ensuite toute l'histoire.

**Oh, je vois.**

**Au fait, merci.**

**De quoi ?**

**De m'avoir sauvé des griffes d'Alice. Mais comment tu as fait pour deviner que j'étais plutôt réticente à sa proposition.**

**A la façon dont tu t'es comportée avec Edward à tes côtés en biologie. T'avais l'air de vouloir ne plus le revoir mais maintenant je connais la raison. Allons manger.**

Nous nous dirigions donc vers la cafétéria. Je rencontrais Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Ben et d'autres dont je ne me souvenais plus les noms. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre.

Je rentrais chez moi et préparais le diner, tout en repensant à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Une fois le repas préparé. Je décidais d'attendre Charlie devant la télé. Je m'installais alors sur la canapé et alluma la télévision. Je m'assoupis un moment. C'est Charlie qui me réveilla pour diner. Nous mangions tranquillement. Puis Charlie se proposa pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. J'étais trop exténuée – mentalement et physiquement – pour refuser. Je montais, pris ma douche et alla me coucher. Je m'endormis rapidement.

Le reste de la semaine se passa mieux que prévu : Edward n'était pas là. Même si je me réjouissais à l'idée de ne pas le voir de mes journées, je voulais lui demander pourquoi il me fixait l'autre jour et je voulais lui dire ce que j'en pensais. En bref, j'allais lui remonter les bretelles à celui-là. Rah, ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que pour une personne normale – et je dis bien normale – tout cela ne devrait pas la déranger, au contraire. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres : je suis plutôt réservée et j'aime bien la solitude et mon pouvoir d'invisibilité. Mais lui … , depuis que je l'aie rencontré, j'ai l'impression que mon pouvoir disparaît peu à peu. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Mais je sais une chose : c'est encore ça faute. Quand je suis près de lui, je me sens au centre de l'attention et pour cause, à chaque fois que je discute avec lui ou quelqu'un de sa famille, tout le monde nous regarde. On dirait qu'ils voient des extraterrestres. Bon d'accord, ils sont tous magnifiques – et ce, inclus Edward – et personne n'ose les approcher. Et moi, j'arrive et c'est eux qui vienne me parler à moi et pas à eux. Alors que moi, j'ai rien demandé et eux ils attendent que ça ! Ils doivent bouillir de jalousie et c'est pour cela qu'ils me regardent avec intensité et méchanceté enfin pour la plupart. Angela a l'air plutôt sympa. Elle ne me pose plus de question sur les Cullen et la relation que j'ai avec eux. Je suppose qu'elle a compris que je ne désire pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

Le lundi suivant, je me rendais tranquillement en cours de biologie. Je passais la porte de la salle de bio, quand je le vis. Il leva la tête vers moi et … et me sourit ? Tiens donc, il me souriait alors qu'il s'était comporté comme un malpropre la semaine dernière. Je voulais des explications et je les voulais tout de suite ! Donc je m'approchais aussi rapidement que mon sens de l'équilibre me le permettait et je m'installais à ma place. Je me tournais et ouvris la bouche mais il me devança :

**Salut ! Je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière. Je suis Edward Cullen.**

Il me sourit, un magnifique sourire en coin. A cette vue, j'eus un raté.

_Oh mon dieu ! _ _Respire Bella. Respire. Je … Il … magnifique. Ah euh je devais lui dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Tampis cela ne devait pas être très important vu que je l'aie oublié. Rah bon sang, ressaisis-toi Bella. Il t'as dit quelque chose alors réponds ou fait quelque chose._

**Tu es Bella c'est ça ? **Il me regardait maintenant avec un petit air triste.

_Il est triste ? Pourquoi ? _

_Mais tais-toi et réponds lui. _

Manqué plus que ça : je suis tarée à en juger les deux petites voix qui commençaient à se disputer dans ma tête. Finalement, je me décidais à lui répondre.

**Euh , oui … c'est ça.** Fis-je en détournant le regard. Je me mis à fixer mon bureau comme si c'était une chose très captivante. Je l'entendis soupirer de mécontentement.

_Ça y est ! Tu l'as encore fâché ! C'est malin ! _

_Mais tais toi ! Et puis pourquoi tu t'en soucis ?_

Je relevais la tête vers lui. Il fixait quelque chose ou plutôt … quelqu'un. Je tournais la tête dans la même direction et vis Jessica qui approchait.

_Oh non pas elle !_

Elle approcha de notre paillasse. Elle me jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de moi – et cela n'avait rien de gentil – puis elle détourna son attention sur Edward. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'eut le temps de sortir car M. Banner entra à ce moment-là et demanda aux élèves de rejoindre leurs places. J'entendis un '' sauver par le gong '' de la part d'Edward qui l'avait dit dans un murmure pensant que personne ne l'avait entendu. Je me surpris à sourire à cette remarque ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Apollon assis à côté de moi. Il m'interrogea du regard et pour toute réponse je lui renvoyais un regard dur et froid.

A la fin du cours, je partis précipitamment en espérant semer Edward. Au moment où je me réjouissais de l'avoir semer par je ne sais quel miracle, je tombais nez à nez avec Alice.

**Salut, ça fait un bail qu'on ne sait pas vue. **Me lança-t-elle.

**Salut Alice.**

**Tu mange avec Angela aujourd'hui ?**

**Euh non.**

**Alors tu mange avec moi ?**

…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle me rappela :

**Tu avais promis ! **

**Bon d'accord, puisque je n'aie pas le choix.**

**Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! **Dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

Je me ressaisis et repris.

**Cela me ferait plaisir de me joindre à vous. **Je lui fis un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

**C'est déjà mieux.**

Elle m'entraîna par le bras vers la cafétéria.

Quand j'entrais dans la cafétéria, mon regard se posa immédiatement sur lui. Il dût remarquer que Rosalie me fixait car après un rapide coup d'œil sur cette dernière, il se tourna et fixa son regard dans le mien. J'eus un frisson qui me traversa tout le corps. Qu'il était magnifique. Alice m'entraina par le bras jusqu'à la file d'attente ce qui eut le don de me ''réveiller''.

_Deux fois dans la même journée ?! Tu dois vraiment être attirée par lui. _

_Arrête de dire des bêtises. C'est seulement parce que je ne comprends pas ses réactions c'est tout._

_Ouais, ouais, à d'autre. _

Je me secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Il ne fallait pas oublier son comportement de ces deux dernières semaines ! Décidément il m'intriguait et m'insupportait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait !

_Et toi tu le sais ?_

**Mais tais-toi ! **

_Oh non ! Je n'avais pas dit ça à voix haute quand même._

**Mais à qui parles-tu ?**

_Et bin si ! Je l'avais dit. Rah stupide Bella. _Je me mis une claque mentale. Ça_ y est, elle va te prendre pour une folle._

**Mais je n'aie rien dit. **Répondis-je un peu trop vite.

**Mouais, aller viens.**

Je m'aperçus qu'elle avait un plateau remplis à la main. Elle avança vers une table où toute sa famille était et elle s'assit à côté de Jasper. Évidemment la seule place qui était libre était celle à côté d'Edward. Alice me sourit. Elle allait me le payer.

Après les salutations faites, tous se remirent à discuter entre eux. Edward se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

**Tu es partis tellement vite tout à l'heure que je n'aie pas eu le temps de … de m'exc ..., **il se passa la main dans le cheveux et reprit toujours en chuchotant, **je m'excuse pour la fois où nous nous sommes disons rencontrés. **

Il me fixait toujours. A son regard si sérieux, si sexy, j'eus un raté.

_C'est dingue l'effet qu'il me fait._

**Je te doit des excuses aussi … **il me coupa.

**Non, oublions d'accord ?**

**D'accord. **Il me sourit.

_Si je ne détourne pas le regard maintenant je sens l'évanouissement._

Je m'exécutais et regarda Alice. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. Visiblement ravie de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Stop ! J'hallucine, elle avait tout entendu ? Je jetais un regard autour de la table et m'aperçus que tous (ceux de la table) s'étaient tus et nous regardaient. Ils avaient l'air tous étonné : ils étaient tous restaient bouche bée face à l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieux entre Edward et moi. Sauf Alice, qui souriait. Emmett se décida à parler le premier et bien sûr à mon attention. C'était bien ma veine, d'après Alice, il aimait taquiner les gens. C'était pour ma pomme donc je m'attendais au pire.

**Félicitation ! **Devant mon air confus, il continua. **Arracher des excuses à Edward, c'est quasiment impossible d'habitude.**

Emmett fixa ensuite Edward avec un grand sourire. Puis Edward émis un grognement de mécontentement. Je n'avais rien compris bien sûr. Je décidais de laisser tomber.

Alice me regarda et m'annonça :

**Samedi, toi, Rosalie et moi, journée shopping !!!!! **

**A non pas question ! **Oups, ça m'a échappé.

**Pourquoi ? **Demanda Rosalie visiblement chagrinée de par ma réaction.

**Je déteste le shopping.**

**Ne dit pas de bêtises. Voyons Bella toutes les filles aiment le shopping ?! **Avait répliqué Alice.

**Oui mais moi je ne suis pas 'toutes les filles', je suis Bella Swan qui déteste le shopping, le maquillage et autre lubie de fille. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de superficielle et surtout je ne m'habille pas pour me faire remarquer. Je suis Bella Swan qui est plutôt discrète, qui aime être transparente et qui s'habille très bien à mon goût !**

**Ok ok calme toi. Tu viens mais tu n'achèteras rien, promis. Tu nous donneras ton avis d'accord ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !**

_Oh non ! Pas les yeux de cocker ! Zut._

**Ok. **Soupirais-je désespérément.

**Youpi, **elle tapait dans ses mains et sautillait sur sa chaise, **ça va être génial.**

Sur ce, je me mis à manger. Edward me souriait tout le long du repas. A un moment, il se pencha vers moi et me souffla à l'oreille :

**A quoi tu penses ?**

**A rien, **répondis-je trop vite.

**C'est-à-dire ?**

**Mais rien.**

**Bien, mais c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ! **Affirma-t-il un peu énervé.

_J'allais quand même pas lui dire que je pensais à lui._

A ce moment, Mike Newton – dont j'avais fait la connaissance la semaine précédente au cours d'un repas chez lui car ses parents nous avais invité, mon père et moi, à diner – s'approcha de moi et me dit :

**J'ai passé une excellente soirée vendredi dernier ! J'espère que l'on recommencera bientôt.**

**J'ai passé une bonne soirée moi aussi. Tes parents sont adorables ! Tu leurs diras bonjour de ma part. **

_En fait, j'avais passé une très mauvaise soirée mais je n'allais pas lui dire. Il m'avait collé toute la soirée, tel un pot de colle. Je dirais même de la glue. Il m'avait lâché seulement quand je étais allée au toilette tellement il m'exaspérait._

**Bon à plus tard Bellissima. **Il partit.

A l'entente de se surnom de sa bouche, j'ai cru que j'allais rendre mon déjeuner. Ils me regardaient tous. Je fis un tour de table de mon regard et ils reprirent tous leurs discussions. Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward, sur un ton énervé, me dit :

**Tu t'es régalé avec Mike Newton ? En tout cas, lui oui. Et je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il avait l'air d'en demandé encore.**

**Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**Ne fait pas l'innocente, petite allumeuse ! **

Sur ces dernières paroles, je le giflais, me levais et partis en courant – tellement énervé que je ne faisait même pas attention à ne pas m'étalais de tout mon long devant tout le monde. D'ailleurs tout le monde nous regardait, tous hébétés par la situation. Je partis en courant, me réfugiant dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Il y avait été vraiment fort cette fois-ci. Le reste de la journée, je la passais à l'évitais.

_Vous en pensait quoi ? J'aimerais avoir votre avis. On m'a dit que j'avais fait une Bella assez têtue et qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Et oui, j'ai légèrement changer son caractère. D'ailleurs en parlant des similitudes avec l'histoire originale normalement il y en aura moins à partir du chapitre suivant. La surprise annoncée dans le résumé arrive au chapitre suivant ! Encore merci de lire ma ff et de reviewer. Bisous. _


	4. Amour forcé et jalousie

Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus...

_Salut_ _à toutes et à tous (continuons d'espérer) ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui me lisent et celles qui me font partager ce qu'elles pensent de cette ff dans les reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas répondre aux reviews de non-inscrits donc je vais remédier à ce petit problème tout de suite !_

_Réponse aux reviews des non-insrits :_

_Mrs Esmée Cullen : En effet, le violon tient une place très importante dans la vie de Bella et je n'en parle plus dans le chapitre 3. L'entorse de Bella ainsi que le cours de musique c'est pour le chapitre 4. Tu verra bien ce que je peux en faire ..._

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 4. La surprise pour Bella promise dans le résumé et dans le chapitre précédent. Alors … Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 4 : Amour forcé et jalousie

POV Edward

Depuis le début du cours de bio, je pensais qu'à Bella. Bien sûr son odeur y était pour quelque chose mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je ne sais pas, elle m'obsédai. Durant ma semaine de retrait pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le premier cours de bio, je ne pensais qu'à elle. Je n'arrivais pas à la sortir de ma tête. Et quand j'étais revenu le dimanche soir, Alice m'avait fait partagé une de ses visions qu'elle avait eu durant la semaine.

Cette vision concernait Bella et moi. Nous étions apparemment très proches. Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de nous embrasser. D'abord précautionneusement puis avec une certaine urgence.

**Impossible ! C'est impossible Alice ! **Criai-je malgré notre ouïe super développée. **Ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination ! Pure calomnie ! Tromperie ! Alice rime avec malice et ce côté chez toi ne me plait guère et tu le sais !**

**Mais calme-toi Edward. **Dit-elle sur un ton calme. **Je ne te mentirais pas sur ce genre de chose. Bon d'accord, ça m'est arrivé une fois, et je dis bien une seule et unique fois, de t'embobiner mais c'était un cas de force majeure. Il fallait absolument que tu refasses ta garde-robe. On est au XIX ème siècle frérot ! Il faut vivre avec son temps et cela concerne aussi bien la manière de vivre que les vêtements !**

**Oui mais là ,et tu peux le comprendre, c'est impossible. Alice les deux seules fois où j'étais proche d'elle, je voulais la tuer et la vider de son sang. Et ma garde-robe était très bien. J'aurais dû me méfier de ta soit disant raison à changer ma garde-robe. En y réfléchissant bien, les humains n'auraient pas découvert le pot aux roses seulement à cause de mes vêtement ! Rah je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu !**

**Tout se passera bien ! Fais moi confiance ! **Annonça-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

**Et non c'était une vrai horreur ! **Finit-elle sur un air mi-agacée mi-amusée.

Sur ses dernières paroles, je partis énervé en direction de la forêt. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et si je devais revoir cette fille, il valait mieux que je chasse. Quand je rentrais de ma petite escapade en forêt il était 7h45. Je montais me changer et redescendis rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

**Salut frérot ! **Commença Emmett. L'ignorant, je me tournais vers ma sœur.

**Alice … je te crois mais je ne vois pas comment** **cela est-il possible.**

**Tu verra Edward, ça ira mieux. Je te le promet ! **Dit-elle sur un air un peu trop confiant et un grand sourire. Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

**Alors Eddichou, tu comptes encore sauter sauvagement sur Bella ! **Dit le seul qui se permettait ce genre de réflexion qui n'est autre qu'Emmett.

Il partit dans un fou rire rejoins par Rose, Jazz et Alice. Je lui adressais un grognement et fusilla Alice du regard. Jasper, en voyant mon geste envers sa petite femme, m'assura :

**On la bien cuisinée pour qu'elle nous raconte tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute !**

**Hum, à mon avis tu n'as pas dû trop la 'cuisiner' pour qu'elle vous révèle tout ! **Accusais-je. Il ne releva pas, ce qui confirmait mes dires. **Bon allons y où nous allons être en retard en cours.**

A dix heures, je décidais d'aller en biologie en avance. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle. En même temps, la sonnerie venait d'annoncer le début de la pause. Je repassais en boucle la vision d'Alice dans ma tête. Au bout d'une bonne centaine de fois qui avait duré seulement deux minutes, je la vis rentrer dans la salle. Elle était magnifique … si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait accéléré la cadence jusqu'à un rythme assez impressionnant tellement elle était belle. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Malgré que j'en ai pas besoin, je me forçais à reprendre une respiration qui se voulait normale pour un humain. Et c'est à ce moment-là, que je sus qu'Alice avait raison. Il fallait que je fasse des efforts si je voulais un jour apprendre à la connaître. Il fallait que je surmonte ma nature. Pour elle. Pour qu'un jour si cela était – humainement et vampiriquement – possible, il existe un nous. A cette pensée, je frissonnais. Peut-être de plaisir, peut-être d'excitation, peut-être d'angoisse. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Elle vint s'assoir à sa place qui par chance se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Je bénissait M. Banner pour cette décision. Je sentis son odeur corporelle. Elle sentait bon. Je reconnu le parfum de freesia. Mais je sentis aussi l'odeur de son sang. Si appétissant …

_Non ! Ressaisis-toi, vieux ! Essaye de penser à autre chose. Trouve un sujet pour entamer la discussion, ça aura le mérite de te distraire un peu et tu pourra peut-être en apprendre plus sur elle. Allez un petit effort …_

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais je la devança :

**Salut ! Je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière. Je suis Edward Cullen. **Je lui fis un sourire en coin.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, je commençais à paniquer intérieurement.

_Elle ne veut surement plus me parler ! Alice m'avait prévenu qu'elle était en rogne contre moi mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'en voulait autant. _A cette pensée, je me sentis très triste. Je décidais néanmoins de continuer. Je ne supportais pas ce silence, qu'elle me crie dessus si elle veut mais qu'elle parle !!!!!

**Tu es Bella c'est ça ?** Tentais-je pour obtenir une réponse.

**Euh , oui … c'est ça. **

_Ouf ! Elle m'a parlé. J'ai peut-être une chance de recommencer à zéro. Elle a tourné la tête ! Ma chance n'était qu'illusion. _

Je tournai à ce moment-là la tête et vit Jessica qui se dirigeait vers nous. Qu'elle viennent me parler, ça m'agacerait mais bon soit, qu'elle vienne. Mais elle pensait à … QUOI ? Ne … t'a pas intérêt ! Je ne te le permettrait pas ! Je grognais doucement, incapable de me retenir.

Pensées de Jessica : _Oh Edward, toujours aussi beau … Je le croquerais bi... Rah encore cette garce de Swan ! D'abord elle se permet de me prendre Mon Mike, ensuite d'attirer toute l'attention sur elle et maintenant Edward ?! Elle n'a aucune limite cette garce ! Lauren a aussi remarqué qu'elle était dangereuse cette fille ! Sale allumeuse, piqueuse de petit ami ! A midi, j'irai voir Lauren. Il faut que je lui parle de ça. Elle m'aidera surement à coincer cette petite garce ce soir et on se fera une joie de lui refaire le portrait, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'ici elle n'est pas la bienvenue._

C'est même pas la peine qu'elle me dise quoi que ce soit car je me ferais un plaisir de la remettre en place et de l'humilier comme jamais et de lui arracher la tête puis les bras, les jambes ...

_Non, il faut te calmer Edward ou tu va encore t'emporter. Et comment expliqueras-tu aux humains ta force étrangement puissante, hein ? Ta condition de vampire ? _

A ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit et le prof arriva. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée et en moins de dix minutes je bénissais ce prof. Je murmurais un ''sauver par le gong'' presque imperceptible soulagé que Jessica ne puisse rien dire. Je vis ma voisine sourire. Je l'interrogeai du regard et pour toute réponse elle me jeta un regard froid. L'avais-je encore vexé ? Je passais les deux heures à observer discrètement Bella.

La fin de l'heure arriva et Bella partit à une vitesse hallucinante pour une humaine.

_J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle cherche à me fuir !_

Je partis en direction de la cafétéria pour y rejoindre mes frères et sœurs. Quand j'arrivais à notre table habituelle, Alice manquait à l'appel. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Rosalie penser.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens._

Après un bref coup d'œil sur cette dernière, je me retournai et vis un ange. Je ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle viennent s'assoir et – jour de chance – juste à côté de moi.

Je me pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

**Tu es partis tellement vite tout à l'heure que je n'aie pas eu le temps de … de m'exc ..., **par réflexe je passai la main dans mes cheveux – signe de ma gène – et reprit, **je m'excuse pour la fois où nous nous sommes disons rencontrés. **

**Je te doit des excuses aussi … **je la coupai.

**Non, oublions d'accord ?**

**D'accord. **Je lui souris très content de sa réponse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jasper.

_Quel effet! Juste pour ça. C'est trop mignon. Hé, mec … t'es accro. _Il partit dans un fou rire intérieur.

Tout à coup, Emmett s'écria :

**Félicitation ! **Devant son air confus, il continua. **Arracher des excuses à Edward, c'est quasiment impossible d'habitude. **Puis Emmett pensa en me fixant :

_Soit gentil, attends que les cours soit fini et assure toi que vous soyez seuls pour lui donner quelques cours privés si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _Il me fit un clin d'œil trop rapide pour que Bella puisse le voir et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je laissais échapper un grognement à son attention.

Rose, Alice et Bella débattaient sur la journée shopping prévue par Alice pour le samedi qui arrivait jusqu'à ce que Bella cède. C'était super intéressant de pouvoir voir Bella défendre son point de vue vis-à-vis du shopping et de la mode. Elle était très sérieuse à ce moment-là ce qui me plu beaucoup. Elle était tellement désirable que son odeur n'était qu'un détail à côté. Mon côté humain refit surface. Jasper s'en aperçut.

_Tu devrais te calmer Edward. Parce que si ça continue je vais finir par sauter sur Alice devant tout le monde tellement ton désir est puissant. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _Pensa-t-il. Pour toute réponse, je lançais un rapide coup d'œil à Bella avant de regarder à nouveau Jazz. _Je comprends ta situation mais s'il te plaît essaye de te calmer ! _J'acquiesçais d'un rapide hochement de tête.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma belle. Elle avait l'air absente.

**A quoi tu penses ? **Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

**A rien.**

**C'est-à-dire ?**

**Mais rien.**

**Bien, mais c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ! **Affirmais-je frustré de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

_Tiens c'est vrai ça ! Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées. Il faudra que j'en parle à Carlisle._

A ce moment-là, Mike Newton s'approcha de Bella.

**J'ai passé une excellente soirée vendredi dernier ! J'espère que l'on recommencera bientôt. **Dit-il tout en repensant à cette soirée.

J_e voyais Bella. Elle était dans sa chambre et presque nue ?! On aurait dit que Newton était devant elle d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Elle était en sous-vêtement et dansait de manière très provocatrice. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle !_ _Il s'arrêta de penser quand Bella commençait à le toucher, le caresser et que Bella lui dit :_

**J'ai passé une bonne soirée moi aussi. Tes parents sont adorables ! Tu leurs diras bonjour de ma part. **

_Et en plus, elle le remercie pour cette soirée ?! Quelle … Quelle … Rah. _

Il partit et je me retournais vers Bella. J'étais en colère et je me sentais blessé.

**Tu t'es régalé avec Mike Newton ? En tout cas, lui oui. Et je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il avait l'air d'en demandé encore.**

_FAUX ! Je savais très bien ce qu'elle lui avait fait._

**Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**Ne fait pas l'innocente, petite allumeuse ! **

Je regrettais aussitôt ces mots. Non, ce n'était pas possible, Bella n'était pas comme ça. Elle me gifla. Elle dût se faire mal car 1) j'ai la peau très dure et 2) elle m'avait giflé de sa main droite malgré sa guérison, elle devait faire attention. J'avais réagi assez vite et avais tourné la tête sous son touché. Cela ne m'avait pas fait mal. Je l'avais ressenti comme une douce caresse. Mais le geste m'avait fait mal intérieurement, je mis ma main sur l'endroit où elle l'avait ''posé'' quelques secondes auparavant plus pour son touché que pour une quelconque douleur qui n'apparaitrait jamais. Je la vis s'éloigner en courant. Je devais vraiment l'avoir blesser. Mes frères et sœurs me le firent remarquer.

_T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Edward ! _Alice.

_Bien joué, p'tit frère ! _Emmett.

_Elle était vraiment anéanti ! _Jasper.

_Faut toujours que tu gâches tout ! Elle commençait à s'ouvrir à toi et toi tu la traite d'allumeuse mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête! _Rosalie.

J'allais me lever pour aller la voir.

_Ne fait pas ça ! Attends que les choses se tassent. Fais moi confiance, attends. _Alice.

Je décidai de l'écouter. Durant toute la semaine, elle m'évita. Les seules fois où elle était obligée d'être dans la même pièce que moi, elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas. J'avais, à plusieurs reprises, essayé de lui parler mais ne répondait pas. Cela eut le don de me sentir vraiment con. C'était la meilleure ! Tout d'abord, moi, vampire de presque un siècle, se faisait renversé par une simple humaine et cette simple humaine me faisait me sentir comme un moins que rien, un raté, un gros nase ?! J'en connaît un que ça ferait rire pendant un siècle.

_Je crois que je suis tombé sous le charme de cette humaine. Bella … Même son nom m'était doux à l'oreille. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Carlisle. _

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un me sortit de mes pensées. Nous étions lundi matin, 7h55, et le proviseur voulait me parler. Je ressortis environ 15 minutes plus tard de son bureau, une chemise en carton bleu marine sous le bras.

Ma journée se passa comme la semaine dernière. Lente et ennuyeuse. Bella m'évitait toujours. Quelle torture que de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher.

POV Bella

J'avais passé ma semaine à éviter Edward de même que mon lundi et je comptais bien continuer comme ça aujourd'hui. Nous étions mardi et aujourd'hui, je commençais mon cours de musique. Maintenant mon poignet guéri – malgré un mal de chien pendant deux jours suite à la gifle que j'avais donné à cet idiot d'Edward Cullen –, je pouvais recommencer mes cours. Étant donnée que jusque là j'étais dispensée de cours de musique et interdite de violon, je ne connaissais pas mon professeur de musique au lycée.

J'arrivais donc au lycée, violon en main. Je me dirigeais vers ma première salle de cours quand je vis Edward s'approcher de moi.

**Bella je … **je le coupais.

**Laisse la _petite allumeuse _tranquille ! **J'avais bien insisté sur les deux mots ''petite allumeuse''. Il m'avait blessé en les disant et il devait le comprendre. Sur ces mots, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliqué car je tournais les talons et entrais dans ma salle de cours – qui était juste derrière moi.

Q_uelle chance !_

Il me laissa tranquille le reste de la journée.

J'avais mon premier cours de musique en fin de la journée, de 16h à 18h. A la récréation de l'après-midi, juste avant mon cours, je restais discuter avec Alice et Rosalie qui avaient laisser les garçons un peu plutôt – sachant que je ne désirais pas revoir leur frère. Alice me souriait d'une manière bizarre. A tout les coups, elle me cachait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je décidais de ne pas m'en soucier. On avait passé les 15 minutes de récréation à parler de nos goûts vestimentaires et elles m'avaient fait tout un long paragraphe sur ce que je devrais plutôt porter pour me mettre en valeur. Rien qu'à les entendre, elles m'effrayaient. Alors vous imaginez si je les laissaient me relooker ?! J'entendis la sonnerie donc je me précipitais à mon cours. J'allais être en retard pour mon premier cours, j'allais donner une mauvaise image à mon professeur ! Arrivée dans la salle, je remarquais que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

_Ouf, pas de mauvaise impression, c'est déjà ça._

C'est à ce moment que je _le_ vis entrer.

_Non mais j'hallucine ! Il me suit maintenant ?_

Il s'approcha du bureau réservé pour le professeur, posa ses affaires et annonça :

**Je sais que je ne suis pas M. Prock. En effet je ne suis pas aussi barbu que lui et dieu merci. **(rire de tous sauf moi) **M. Prock est tombé en descendant les escaliers et il ne pourra pas assurer les cours pendant au moins un mois. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et c'est moi qui le remplacera le temps qu'il le faudra. J'ai déjà enseigné la musique à des enfants donc je ne suis pas totalement débutant rassurez-vous. **(rire de tous sauf moi)

_Quelle horreur ! Quelle poisse ! Qu'aie-je fait pour mériter ça, hein ?_

Il me regarda et tout en baissant la tête sur sa chemise en carton bleu marine qui était posée sur le bureau, il se mit à sourire.

_Je devais passé DEUX HEURES entières avec lui, sans pouvoir le fuir. Il était content à cette idée. Moi pas !_

Il commença à faire l'appel. Ce qu'il était craquant dans le rôle de professeur.

_Ah non, je dois pas penser à ça ! N'oublie pas il t'a traité d'allumeuse alors que tu n'as absolument rien fait pour ça !_

**Nous allons voir vos connaissance dans un petit quiz improvisé pour la première heure et durant la deuxième on commencera notre cours par Jean Sébastien Back. Pas de pratique aujourd'hui. Mais tout d'abord, vous allez remplir une fiche d'information vous concernant qui m'a était demandé via un petit mot par M. Prock. **

Il distribua un fiche à chacun. Quelques minutes plus tard et les fiches remplies, il les releva. En passant près de moi pour ramasser ma feuille, il me sourit de son sourire en coin.Vu que j'étais au dernier rang, personne n'avait vu le geste a part moi.

Au moment où je commençais à désespérer de ne pas entendre la sonnerie annonçant 18h, elle retentit. Contente, je rangeais le plus vite possible mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

**Isabelle Swan, veuillez rester une minute je vous prie. **Me dit l'Apolon qui nous servait désormais de professeur.

_Oh non ! Pas ça. Que veux-t-il encore ?!_

Je me tournais et approchais de son bureau. Il était assis et était plongé dans les papiers qu'il nous avait fait remplir au début de l'heure. Il restait deux-trois élèves dans la classe.

**Vous n'avez pas rempli certaines informations qui sont mentionnées comme obligatoires.**

_Faux ! J'avais tout rempli. Mais à quel jeu jouait-il ?_

J'allais lui répliquais que non quand le dernier élève sortit en fermant la porte et qu'Edward s'approcha de moi et me mit sa main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

**Ne dit rien s'il te plait, je … **il enleva sa main.** Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, j'aie parlé trop vite et je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je me sens vraiment con de t'avoir dit ça alors que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**Tu as raison sur un point dans toute cette histoire : tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. **Je commençai à partir mais il me retint par le bras. J'étais dos à lui.

**Alors raconte moi.** Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait la tête baissé, il regardait ses pieds, attendant que je lui envoie un 'ça ne te regarde pas' ou 'mêle toi de tes oignons'. Il avait l'air déchirer. Il était maintenant appuyé contre le bureau. Je m'approchais de lui et m'assis sur le bureau, juste à côté de lui.

**Eh bien, j'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie. **Il releva la tête d'un coup et me regarda, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses magnifiques yeux dorés. **Il m'a d'abord trainé dans sa chambre pour soit disant discuter. Il a essayé de m'embrasser puis voyant que je le repoussais, il a essayé de me forcer. Juste à ce moment-là, sa mère arriva pour nous dire que le diner était servi et que nous passions donc à table. Sa mère n'avait rien vu de tout ça donc j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était durant toute la soirée. Je lui en veux pour ça mais je ne veux pas me disputer avec quelqu'un au lycée car j'ai peur qu'Angela, Ben, ect ne me parlent plus après ça. Hum, c'est ironique dans un sens : moi qui n'est habituellement pas sociable, j'ai peur qu'ils ne me parlent plus.**

A la fin de mon monologue, je tournais la tête vers Edward. Il avait changé d'expression. Il avait l'air à la fois en colère, confus et peiné.

**Bella … je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te juger sans connaître l'histoire. Je m'en excuse. **Il me caressa la joue du revers de la main. **En voyant l'expression que Newton faisait, j'ai cru que … enfin que, il avait disons gagné. En général, quand il fait cette tête c'est qu'il a couché avec la fille qu'il espérait avoir. Il les manipule pour arriver à ses fins. Et j'ai cru que … laisse tomber.**

**Tu as cru que quoi, que je me laissais facilement avoir et que je couchais avec le premier venu sous prétexte qu'il me dit des choses douces ? Et bien tu t'es trompé sur mon compte ! Je ne suis pas une de ses nanas qui couchent avec n'importe qui et qui a un cuit aussi peu élevé que celui de Lauren ! Désolé de te décevoir !**

Sur ce, je me levais et m'apprêtais à partir quand, pour la deuxième fois, il me retint par le bras.

**Je suis désolé. Et puis, tu peux te fâché avec n'importe qui nous, ma famille et moi, seront toujours là pour toi. Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles tu sais. Tu es différente. Tu es beaucoup mieux. J'ai simplement eu peur que tu t'éloignes de moi. A cause de cet imbécile. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît que très peu mais je t'apprécie et je ne veux pas qui t'arrive quelque chose. J'aimerai te connaître mieux. J'en meurs d'envie mais si tu es toujours fâchée contre moi et que tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. **

**Je …**

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas, le petit bouton vert, là, est le meilleur moyen de me dire ce que vous en penser !

J'ai un gros problème ! J'ai une autre ff dans la tête qui me hante depuis quelques jours. J'hésite à commencer à l'écrire maintenant ou à attendre d'avoir fini la fiction que j'écris sur un autre site.

Voilà le résumé de la ff : Bella est en terminale. C'est la fin de l'année. Depuis le début de l'année, elle est éprise d'un garçon, Jacob Black. Mais, quand il l'apprend, il l'évite comme la peste. Elle a le cœur brisé,. Un ans plus tard, c'est l'été, elle et ses amies décident de partir en vacances à la mer. Elles louent une maison de vacances en bord de mer. Il se trouvent que la maison juste à côté de la leur – seulement séparée par un petit muret en pierre – est habitée par un groupe de garçon. Elle y reconnaît Jacob ainsi que Jasper, Emmett et Edward – des gars de la même classe que Bella en terminale – et quelques copains. Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Va-t-elle oublier Jacob ? Va-t-elle aller de l'avant ? Attention : Ce n'est pas un Jacob/Bella !!!!!!!

**Pitié aidez-moi à me sortir de ce fâcheux dilemme ...**


	5. La découverte

Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus...

_Salut, me revoilou ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui mis à part 2 ou 3 petites choses :_

_Un grand merci à toutes mes lectrices. Alors merci infiniment de me lire, de reviewer, de me mettre en alerte. Ça fait vachement plaisir !_

_Un petit conseil. J'ai appris à mes dépends que une journée à la mer c'est génial pour l'inspiration mais c'est moins bien quand on rentre chez soi avec un méga coup de soleil sur tout le corps ! Alors, ne faite surtout pas comme moi : n'oubliez pas la crème solaire !!!!!! Mdr._

_Voilà j'ai fini donc je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement._

Chapitre 5 : La découverte

Bella POV

**Je suis désolé. Et puis, tu peux te fâché avec n'importe qui nous, ma famille et moi, seront toujours là pour toi. Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles tu sais. Tu es différente. Tu es beaucoup mieux. J'ai simplement eu peur que tu t'éloignes de moi. A cause de cet imbécile. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît que très peu mais je t'apprécie et je ne veux pas qui t'arrive quelque chose. J'aimerai te connaître mieux. J'en meurs d'envie mais si tu es toujours fâchée contre moi et que tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. **Me dit Edward.

**Je …**

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Emmett plutôt d'humeur à embêter les gens et pressé :

**Beh alors Eddy tu viens ? J'ai promis à Rose que nous irons faire une petite escapade en amoureux dans la forêt enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire … **Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

**Ok j'arrive mais ne m'appelle plus jamais Eddy. **Emmett repartit en fermant la porte. **Je dois y aller. Emmett ne tient plus en place. Mais avant d'y aller je veux savoir si je suis pardonné ?**

**Ne t'avise plus jamais de me dire ce genre de chose, compris ?**

**Promis Bella, je me sens terriblement mal de ce que je t'ai dit.**

Il s'approcha de moi. Mon cœur battait à une allure folle. Il avança sa main vers mon visage. Sa main était maintenant proche de ma joue. Il hésita un moment mais quand sa main se remit à avancer vers ma joue, la porte s'ouvrit. Sa main retomba et on entendit :

**Eddy, on y va ou pas ?**

L'apollon qui était devant moi prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Au niveau de celle-ci, il se retourna vers moi et me dit **plus jamais promis **et s'en alla. Une fois mon rythme cardiaque à nouveau normal, je décidais de rentrer chez moi.

En arrivant chez moi, il était 18h45. Charlie devait rentrer dans 15 minutes et je n'avais même pas commencer à préparer le diner. J'allais dans ma chambre et je posais mon sac. Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je descendis les escaliers assez vite. Je manquais à plusieurs reprises de tomber et me rompre le cou. J'atteignis le téléphone et décrochai.

**Allo ?**

**Bella, c'est Charlie.**

**Oh, Charlie.**

**Je rentrerais tard ce soir, je dois partir à Port Angeles pour une réunion. Nous devons rencontrer le nouveau chef de police là-bas et devons l'aider pour un dossier de je ne sais plus quelle ville. Une affaire importante. Je serais pas là pour diner, je voulais te prévenir.**

**Ok, quel genre d'affaire ?**

**Je ne sais pas. Je le serais sur place. Bon …**

**Bonne nuit Charlie.**

**Bonne nuit Bella.**

Je raccrochais. Il était tout exciter : c'était la toute première fois que les policiers de la grande ville faisaient appel aux policiers de Forks et alentour.

Il faisait encore jour dehors donc j'allais en profiter pour aller me balader dans la forêt. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. A propos d'Edward, de moi, de ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure dans la salle de cours, quand il avait voulu me toucher la joue. Il ne m'avait même pas touché et mon cœur s'était emballé ?!

Je marchais depuis un moment dans la forêt. La nuit n'était pas loin et comme une idiote je n'avais pas fait attention au chemin que j'avais emprunté pour atterrir là où j'étais. Tout à coup, j'entendis comme un bruit. Je me retournais dans la direction du son que j'avais entendu quelques secondes plus tôt. J'entendis un second bruit que je reconnu, cette fois, comme étant le cri d'un animal blessé. Je me mis à courir vers l'endroit d'où provenait ces hurlements, sans savoir pourquoi.

Quand j'arrivais, je me figeais sur place, les yeux fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Edward POV

J'avais décidé d'aller chasser pour me décharger de toute la colère que je ressentais en moi. Valais mieux aller chasser que d'aller arracher la tête de ce crétin de Mike Newton. Donc je partis chasser.

Il commençais maintenant à faire nuit et je n'avais même pas chasser. J'avais passer tout mon temps allonger par terre, au milieu de la forêt, à penser à Bella. J'avais été un abruti complet. Je m'en voulais. Je me mis à repenser à Mike Newton et ma colère remonta à une allure folle. Juste à ce moment-là, une biche passa près de moi. Elle ne m'avait surement pas vu, vu que j'étais immobile depuis un long moment. Ma colère prit le dessus et je me jetais sur la biche, crocs sortis. Je me mis à la vider de son sang et à la déchiqueter. Quand tout à coup j'entendis Alice me crier en arrivant en courant :

**Edward arrête toi tout de suite. **

Elle arrivait dans mon dos. Je jetais un œil par dessus mon épaule droite pour apercevoir une Alice complètement affolée. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche.

_Trop tard ! Edward, c'est trop tard. J'ai pas été assez rapide. Que faire, que faire !_

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle racontait, je me retournais vers ce qu'elle regardait.

**Bella … **fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Ma sœur s'approcha de Bella. Elle avait l'air choqué. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche à demi ouverte. Son rythme cardiaque était désordonné et avait quelques ratés par moment.

**Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas arrêté ? Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas enfui ? **Me demanda ma sœur.

**Je … je ne savais pas Alice. Je ne l'ai pas entendu. J'étais trop occuper à me défouler sur cette pauvre biche.** Je regardai la biche et avala difficilement. Je m'étais laissé complètement emporter par ma rage.

**Bella, s'il te plait répond moi ! **Paniqua Alice en passant sa main devant les yeux de Bella qui fixait toujours la biche.

**Bella … réponds !**

**Edward que fait-on ? Elle ne répond pas !**

**Amenons-la à Carlisle. Il saura peut-être quoi faire.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, je pris Bella dans mes bras comme une mariée et la ramena à toute vitesse à la maison. Avant même d'atteindre la maison, Alice appela Carlisle, qui apparu dessuite sur le pas de la porte. Alice lui expliqua brièvement la situation et Carlisle nous dit de l'amener dans son bureau pour l'ausculter. Tout le monde ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre et Rosalie commença à m'incendier :

**Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ?**

**Je ne l'ai pas entendu !**

**Tu perds de ton ouïe ?**

**J'étais entrain de … de m'affairer sur une biche.**

**Cela ne change rien à la situation ! Si on a des problèmes à cause de ça ?**

**Rosalie, ne vois-tu pas qu'il est plus ennuyé que toi dans cette histoire ? Maintenant calme toi et laisse le tranquille ! **Gronda Esmée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon chérie, tout va bien se passer. _Pensa-t-elle pour me rassurer.

Je me tournais vers Carlisle. Il venait de finir de l'ausculter. Il se retourna vers nous et nous annonça :

**Elle est sous le choc mais elle va bien. Je pense qu'il va falloir tout lui avouer. **Il me regarda.

**Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Regarde-la, si on lui dit tout, allez savoir la réaction qu'elle aura. **Avais-je répliqué.

**Je suis d'accord, faisons lui croire qu'elle a halluciné ou rêvé. **Proposa Rosalie.

**Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et si elle réagit mal … **m'inquiétais-je.

**Tout ira bien, Edward, je te le promet. **Essaya Alice de me rassurer.

**Laissons-la se reposer un peu puis nous lui dirons.** Conclut Carlisle.** Edward emmène-la dans la chambre d'Alice.**

Je la pris donc dans mes bras et l'amena dans la chambre de ma sœur. Au moment où je la posai sur le lit elle m'agrippa fortement puis me lâcha, comme si elle s'était brulée, et me dit :

**Edward ? **Elle se mit à pleurer. **Non, ce n'est pas possible, je dois être encore entrain de rêver, ce n'est pas possible.**

**Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible, Bella ?** Lui demandais-je inquiet.

**Ce n'est pas possible, non, je ne veux pas y croire.**

**Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas croire ?**

Elle m'agrippa à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans mon torse tout en répétant que ce n'était pas possible. Je me mis à la bercer et elle s'endormit. Je la posais délicatement sur le lit et la couvrit.

Je passais les deux heures suivantes à la regarder dormir et à m'en vouloir. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si Bella est dans cet état-là, alors comment ne pas m'en vouloir. Elle avait le sommeil plutôt agité. Elle remuait beaucoup dans le lit. Elle baragouinait des choses incompréhensibles mis à part deux ou trois fois où elle m'appelait.

Au bout de deux heures, elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle se mit à crier, tout en se levant d'un coup. Elle se tenait maintenant debout, à côté du lit, loin – enfin du point de vue d'un humain – loin de moi.

**Calme-toi Bella. **Commençais-je.

**Où suis-je et que fais-tu là ? **Elle était désappointée.

**On est chez moi. Plus précisément dans la chambre d'Alice. Mais ne t'inquiète pas et viens avec moi. **Lui avais-je expliquer sur le ton le plus calme et doux possible. Je me levais du lit sur lequel j'étais allongé puis lui tendit la main.

**Pourquoi je viendrais avec toi et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?**

**Fais moi confiance. On va tout t'expliquer.**

**On ?**

**Ma famille et moi.**

Elle était complètement affolée. Alice arriva à ce moment-là.

**Bella ?! **Elle se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça. **Allez viens.**

**Que ce passe-t-il ? **Avait-elle demandé.

**Tu ne te souviens de rien ? **Fit Alice.

**Je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose ? **Elle sembla réaliser car elle se recula de suite. **Oh ! Cela est vraiment arrivé alors !**

Nous ne répondîmes rien. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire dans ses pensées, arf. J'aurais tant voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment précis. Me détestait-elle ?

_De toute manière, elle t'aimait pas beaucoup avant !_

Avait-elle peur de moi ?

_Après ce qu'elle a vue, n'importe quel humain serait mort de trouille. _

Me considérait-elle comme un de ces monstres sanguinaires qui prenne du plaisir à tuer et déchiqueter leurs victimes ?

_Oui bien sûr, après ta jolie petite scène pleine d'amour et de joie, elle pense que tu es un de ces types, certes, un peu différent mais bien, bon à fréquenter, super, inoffensif ... Hé ho ! Réveilles-toi ! T'es pas au pays des bisounours là !_

Rah, cette petite voix dans ma tête que l'on nomme généralement la conscience avait raison. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi sanguinaire que ça –_quoi que après l'épisode de la forêt cela reste à prouver_– mais j'étais quand même un monstre. A cette pensée, je baissais les yeux.

Alice s'approcha doucement de Bella. Celle qui depuis des semaines occupait toutes mes pensées ne bougeait toujours pas mais avait tourné son regard vers ma sœur. Alice était maintenant à un mètre de Bella et lui tendit le bras, ouvrant sa main, l'invitant à la prendre.

**N'aie pas peur. Nous ne te ferons rien, c'est promis. **Assura Alice.

Après cinq minutes d'hésitation, Bella se décida à prendre la main de ma sœur. Dans un sens j'étais content qu'elle accepte de venir pour qu'on lui explique. C'était un premier pas encourageant. Mais, dans un autre sens, j'étais dégouté et triste que ce soit ma sœur et pas moi. Elle lui fait confiance à elle et pas à moi.

_Beh c'est pas Alice qu'elle a vue entrain de massacrer une pauvre petite biche sans défense !_

Saleté de conscience ! Mais elle avait raison. Sa réaction est tout à fait normale.

Nous descendîmes au salon où le reste de la famille nous attendait.

_Elle a l'air choquée mais elle va mieux que tout à l'heure. _Carlisle.

_La pauvre petite ! Elle est dans un sale état. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, tout ce passera bien. _Esmée, à mon encontre.

_Elle est moins paniquée que tout à l'heure, c'est bon signe. _Jasper.

Bella s'assit sur le petit fauteuil près du canapé, Alice sur le rebord de ce même fauteuil. Bella ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Moi, je rejoignit Emmett et Rosalie, en face de Bella, à la place la plus éloignée de mon ange. Oui oui, mon ange. C'est ce qu'elle était devenue pour moi, depuis que je l'avais rencontré, importante à mes yeux.

POV Bella

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ? Alice m'avait emmenait au salon où le reste de la famille Cullen se trouver. Je m'assis à l'endroit où Alice me l'indiquait. Je n'osait lâché la main de mon amie. C'était une sorte de connexion avec la réalité. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et je m'aperçus qu'il faisait nuit. Mille questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Comment avais-je atterri chez les Cullen ? Qu'étaient-ils vraiment ? Que me voulaient-ils ? Allaient-ils me tuer aussi ? A cette pensée je frémis. Carlisle prit enfin la parole.

**Bella, je veux que tu écoutes attentivement ce que l'on va te dire. Cela peut te paraître effrayant mais sache que nous ne te ferons aucun mal. **

Il s'arrêta, jaugeant ma réaction. J'acquiesçais de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute mon attention. Il reprit :

**Nous sommes des vampires végétariens. Nous avons la peau pâle, les yeux dorés ou presque, une force incroyable. Nos sens sont sur-développés. Nous possédons une vitesse incroyable …**

Je le coupais. Je ne comprenais pas.

**Si vous êtes vraiment des vampires, comment cela se fait que vous ne me mordiez pas, que vous sortez le jour et tout ça ?**

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.C'est Alice qui me répondit :

**Nous nous considérons comme des végétariens. **Devant mon air d'incompréhension, elle poursuivit. **Nous nous nourrissons de sang d'animaux. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les humains racontent sur les vampires. Nous évitons le soleil mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nous ne fondons pas au soleil. **Elle avait maintenant un petit sourire.

**Que se passe-t-il alors ?**

**Tu le découvriras un jour. **Elle jeta un regard à Edward avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Quel rapport y avait-il avec Edward ? Elle reprit. **Mais ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui !**

Edward me regarda intensément. Puis il se décida à parler.

**As tu peur ?**

**Non. J'avoue avoir été choquée tout à l'heure, m'être affolée mais tu t'acharnais avec une telle violence que … que …**

**Que ? **Reprit-il.

**Que tu m'as effrayé.**

**D'ailleurs, Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit pour t'être conduit comme ça ? **Demanda Alice comme si la tension qui régnait deux secondes plus tôt n'avait jamais existé.

Edward tourna la tête. Apparemment il ne voulait rien dire.

**Je parie que c'est à cause de ce qu'à pensé cette abruti de Mik … **Commença Emmett avant qu'Edward ne se retourne et bouche à l'aide de sa main la bouche de son frère. Ma curiosité était piquée.

**Et qu'est-ce que Mike à pensé ? Attendez une minute ! Comm... **Carlisle comprit ce que je voulais dire et m'expliqua.

**Certains d'entre nous ont des dons. Edward entend les pensées.**

_Au non ! Il a tout entendu depuis le début !_

**Toutes à part les tiennes Bella. **Avais dit Edward, d'un air plutôt contrarié.

_Ouf ! Non mais attendez …_

**J'aurais donc un problème ?!**

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Edward me dit :

**Je te dit que je lis dans les pensées et tu me dis que c'est toi qui a un problème ?!**

Pendant l'heure suivante, on faisait questions/réponses. Je questionnais, ils répondaient. Je m'endormis au bout d'un moment.

POV Edward

On avait passé un moment à répondre aux questions de Bella. Malgré la réaction qu'elle a eu au début, elle le prenait plutôt bien. Enfin … avec les autres car je ne sais pas si j'ai raison mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était plutôt distante avec moi.

Elle s'était endormie. Je restais là à la contempler. Ce qu'elle était magnifique. J'étais seul avec elle dans le salon depuis un moment quand Alice arriva.

**Edward, Charlie arrive. Il vaudrait mieux la ramener chez elle avant que Charlie ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. **Elle me jeta un regard se voulant rassurant. ** Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.**

Ce n'était pas cela qui m'inquiétais. Je savais qu'elle allait bien. Ce qui me tracassait c'était de savoir si elle voulait bien de moi dans sa vie en sachant ce que je suis. Que ce soit en tant qu'ami si elle le désirait. J'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir, me parler, …

**Edward, je la ramène ou tu le fais ? **Me demanda Alice.

**Je m'en charge.**

**Je viens avec toi, quand même. Je veux voir sa chambre. Tu sais une chambre en dit long sur la personnalité de son propriétaire.**

**Dit plutôt que tu veux voir dans son armoire et par conséquent s'il faut penser à faire du shopping avec elle.**

**Ahhhh ! Tu me connais si bien petit frère, Même si ce que je t'ai dit sur la chambre est vrai.**

**D'accord, allons-y mais pas de folie, compris ?**

**Reçu 5 sur 5 chef ! **Fit-elle en adoptant une position de garde à vous.

Nous partîmes sur ces mots, moi ayant Bella, enroulée dans une couverture épaisse, dans les bras et Alice un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Arrivés chez Bella, je la posais délicatement dans son lit et la recouvrit. Alice lui laissait un mot sur le bureau.

_Bella,_

_je t'attendrais sur le parking du lycée demain._

_Mets le jeans et le pull que je t'ai choisi. _

_Ils sont posés sur ton bureau._

_Je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris de cette manière._

_Fait de beaux rêves._

_Alice._

_PS : Ta garde-robe craint donc SHOPPING !!!!!!_

_Ne t'en fait pas, j'organise tout ça avec Rosalie._

Je contemplais toujours mon ange quand elle se mit à bouger dans tout les sens. Je mis ma main sur la sienne et fit chut pour la calmer, tout en caressant sa main de mon pouce. Elle bougeait toujours. Je lui caressais alors la joue. Elle repoussa ma main, toujours en dormant. Elle marmonna :

**Non, Edward, ne t'approche plus de moi. Tu m'entends. Laisse moi tranquille.**

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Juste à ce moment-là, Charlie se gara dans l'allée. Il était près d'une heure du matin. Alice mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je la regardai. Elle arborait un air désolé et compatissant. Puis elle me tira me signalant que l'on devait partir, ce que nous fîmes. Moi, toujours la gorge serrée et le cœur lourd.

_Voilà, encore un chapitre. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Disons que j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite (et ce depuis le début) mais je ne savais pas comment écrire ce passage pourtant capital pour la suite de l'histoire. Mais bon, le voilà. Qu'en avait vous pensé ? A vos marques … prêts … reviewez … (enfin si vous voulez)._


	6. La tension

Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus...

_Salut me revoilà ! Après une longue absence (du moins sur cette ff), je l'avoue ! J'étais occupée avec ma deuxième ff : Retrouvailles dont j'ai écris deux chapitres, ma fiction : Chacun sa nature pour le chapitre 5 tant attendu auprès de certains de mes amis et … une nouvelle ff : La babysitter ! Je n'en dis pas plus à propos de cette ff, allez la découvrir si cela vous chante ! Un grand merci au revieuweuses (qui sont principalement des non-inscrits et c'est dommage). Voilà le blabla terminé, je vous laisse lire !_

Chapitre 6 : La tension.

POV Bella

J'étais dans la forêt. Quelque chose tournait autour de moi, caché dans les buissons et derrière les arbres.

**Qui est là ?**

Et c'est là que je le vis. Edward. Il était terrifiant. Il avait du sang sur son t-shirt, son jeans, ses mains, sa bouche … Je hoquetais de surprise en voyant sa bouche ou plutôt les énormes dents qui sortaient de sa bouche.

_Alors Edward est vraiment un vampire ?! Que faire ? _

Je reculais doucement.

_Surtout aucun geste brusque._

Il me regardait d'une drôle de façon, s'en était effrayant. Ma respiration s'était accélérée. Il huma bien fort et me dit :

**Quelle odeur ! Vraiment très attirante … Isabella ? N'aie pas peur ! C'est moi Edward !**

_Que faire ? Que faire ? Rah ! Vite va-t-en ! Cours ! Vite !_

Malgré que mon cerveau me disait de partir à toute vitesse, mon corps s'immobilisa net et refusa d'obéir. Edward s'approcha de moi. Il prit ma main et la caressa de son pouce. Sa peau était si froide … Je repoussais sa main et, retrouvant le courage et la voix, lui dit :

**Non, Edward, ne t'approche plus de moi. Tu m'entends. Laisse moi tranquille.**

Il s'immobilisa. On aurait dit une statue. On se fixa, les yeux dans les yeux. Un long moment. Très long car le jour commençait à se lever. Puis dans ses yeux apparut comme une lueur bizarre, et surtout effrayante. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et murmura :

**J'aime ton odeur, je l'ai aimé depuis la première fois que mon odorat surdéveloppé a rencontré ton odeur. Tu es devenu ma drogue.**

Puis il approcha sa bouche près de mon cou. Je sentais son souffre froid sur ma peau. Puis je sentis les lèvres qui s'ouvraient, et deux pointes sur mon cou.

Et c'est à ce moment précis, que je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur.

_Quel horrible cauchemar !_

Je regardais mon réveil. Il était 6h47.

_Vu que je ne me rendormirais pas autant me lever._

Je regardais autour de moi.

_Je suis dans ma chambre. Calme-toi ! Alors l'histoire comme quoi les Cullen seraient des vampires n'était que cauchemar ? Les Cullen ? Vampires ? T'as trop d'imagination Bella !._

Je décidais d'aller me doucher. Je me dirigeai donc vers mon armoire. A mi-chemin, quelque chose d'inhabituel me sauta aux yeux. Des vêtements sur mon bureau ? Bizarre. Je m'avançai pour les attraper et aller les ranger quand je vis le mot à côté.

_Bella,_

_je t'attendrais sur le parking du lycée demain._

_Mets le jeans et le pull que je t'ai choisi. _

_Ils sont posés sur ton bureau._

_Je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris de cette manière._

_Fait de beaux rêves._

_Alice._

_PS : Ta garde-robe craint donc SHOPPING !!!!!!_

_Ne t'en fait pas, j'organise tout ça avec Rosalie._

_Qu'est-ce que … Oh donc tout s'est vraiment passé ? Non Bella non ! Alors pourquoi ce mot ? Comment Alice serait venu ici alors ?_

Je me souvins alors de chaque moment, chaque parole, chaque sentiments qui avaient traversé mon corps et mon esprit hier soir.

**Les Cullen sont des vampires ! **Murmurais-je.

Je me tournais vers les vêtements qu'Alice m'avaient choisi. C'était des affaires que ma mère m'avaient acheté de force le jour de son départ. Le même jour où j'avais rencontré les Cullen. C'était un pull gris en fine laine qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses avec un décolleté comme un col lâche qui retombe sur le haut du torse s'arrêtant en haut de la poitrine, et une ceinture noire qui ne servait qu'à ''stylisé'' le haut – comme l'avait dit ma mère Renée. Le tout avec un slim en sky noir que ma chère mère m'avait offert avec le haut le même jour.

**Pas question ! **Soufflais-je.

**Bien sûr que tu vas le mettre !** Rétorqua doucement une voix qui me fis sursauter. Je me retournais, surprise.

**Alice ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Et puis comment es-tu entrée ? **La questionnais-je toujours à voix basse.

**Et bien par la fenêtre ! Bella … pourquoi ne veux-tu pas porter ceci ? **Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**Parce que … je ne … c'est trop … comment tu as su que je ne voulais pas … **

**J'ai eu une vision ! T'as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé hier ?!**

Je la fixais, sans la voir. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Non, je ne pouvais pas oublier la scène qui s'était déroulée hier soir. Edward s'acharnait tellement sur cette pauvre bête. Et puis le regard qu'il avait quand il s'était aperçu de ma présence. Il avait le regard sombre. Très sombre. On aurait dit qu'il allait me … comme dans mon cauchemar. A cette pensée, j'eus un frisson d'effroi. J'avais eu peur. Il m'avait fait peur. Il voulait me mordre ?! Il voulait me faire subir le même sort que celui de la biche. Je l'avais vu dans son regard. Pas longtemps. Peut-être 1 minute ou 2 cars ma vision s'était troublée. Je ne voyais que cette biche, couchée sur le sol ou du moins ce qui restait de cet animal. En réalité, seule la tête de l'animal permettait de dire que c'était une biche car le reste du corps de l'animal était déchiré voire broyé à certains endroits. Et il me réservait le même sort ?! Alice me sortit de ma torpeur en me secouant. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

**Bella ? Tout va bien ?**

**Je … je vais me doucher. **Je partis sur ces mots, complètement secouée.

Ma douche me fit beaucoup de bien. Elle m'avait détendu. Je revenais dans ma chambre vêtue de mon peignoir. Alice m'attendait sur mon lit.

**Bella ! Tiens t'as oublié tes affaires tout à l'heure. **Elle me les tendit.

**Alice, non … ce n'est pas mon style de vêtements habituels et …**

**Non, non, non, répète après moi. Merci Alice, ces vêtements sont géniaux. **Dit-elle en détachant chaque mots et me tenant par les épaules.

**Non, je ne porterais pas ça !**

Elle me fit une petite moue à laquelle je ne pus résister. Résignée, j'allais dans la salle de bain enfiler les vêtements qu'elle m'avait choisi.

**Wow Bella ! Tu es … **

**Moche, affreuse, hideuse, horrible, repoussante, ...**

**Magnifique, ta mère à bon goût ! **Me dit-elle avec une petite sourire sur les lèvres.

**Si tu le dis ! **Ronchonnais-je, agacée qu'elle m'aie eut avec sa mine de chien battu.

**Bon je dois aller me préparer. Je t'attendrais sur le parking du lycée. A tout à l'heure. **Elle partit.

Je descendis donc prendre mon petit déjeuner. Charlie était déjà debout. Il était dans la cuisine, buvant son café et lisant un épais dossier.

**Bonjour. Déjà levée ? **Me demanda-t-il, le nez dans ses papiers.

**Je n'avais plus sommeil. Que lis-tu ?**

**Un dossier sur lequel je travaille, tu sais avec la grande ville ! **Me répondit-il tout fier. Il leva enfin ses yeux de son dossier et me regarda. Il s'étouffa en buvant une gorgée de son café.

**Que … que … bin dites donc Bella !**

**Je sais. C'est un cadeau de maman et si je le mets pas, elle va se vexer. Tu sais comment elle est ! **Essayais-je de me justifier. **Pourquoi ça ne me vas pas ?**

Je n'étais pas bonne comédienne donc à ce moment précis, je priais pour qu'il me croie.

**Si bien sûr disons que c'est pas … ton style habituel. **Hésita-t-il.

Je me servis à déjeuner. Charlie retourna à ses papiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva, rassembla son dossier, mit la tasse dans l'évier et me dit, tout en prenant sa veste, son arme, son dossier et ses clés :

**Bonne journée.**

**Bonne journée papa.**

Il sortit.

Vins l'heure de partir pour le lycée. Je montais dans ma chambre, pris mon manteau, mon sac, mon ipod et partis. Arrivée au lycée, je me garais. En sortant de ma magnifique Chevrolet, j'aperçus Alice qui m'attendait près d'une voiture grise. Alice n'était pas seule. Une boule se forma au niveau de mon ventre.

_Pas de panique, Bella. Ils te l'ont dit hier, Edward ne te fera rien._

Malgré que je me répétais cette phrase dans la tête, j'étais terrifiée. J'approchais à pas lent, mon rythme cardiaque avait augmenté radicalement. Je regardais en direction de mon amie et essaya de voir qui était avec elle. Alice. Jasper. Rosalie. Emmett. Ed … Non Edward n'était pas là. Je sentis tout à coup ma douleur au ventre disparaître, mon angoisse s'envoler et un grand soulagement. Mon cœur revint à une allure normale. Alice ainsi que les autres se regardaient avec interrogation. Puis Emmett tourna la tête vers moi et se mit à sifflet. J'entendis un **Sexy Bella **sortir de sa bouche et vit Rosalie lui donnait une tape sur l'arrière de son crâne. Rosalie partit, un air fâché sur le visage, Emmett à ses trousses, disant quelque chose comme :

**Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

**Emmett a raison tu sais ! Tu es magnifique et sexy.** Commença Alice.

**Euh … merci mais …**

**Pas de mais, c'est la vérité. **Me coupa Jasper qui me fit un clin d'œil se voulant rassurant.

Nous partîmes en direction de nos salles de cours respectives.

POV Edward

J'avais passé la nuit à chasser, sans rien attraper. Je n'avais pas le cœur à chasser. Elle ne voulait plus me voir. Elle l'avait dit. Certes en dormant mais elle l'avait dit ! J'avais passé la nuit à me morfondre . Mais pourquoi j'avais fait ça ?! Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver ou même senti. Dans un sens heureusement car je … elle … je l'aurais … Je ne voulais même pas y penser. J'étais un monstre et je lui avais prouvé. Par la même occasion, je lui avais montré la vérité sur moi et ma famille. J'avais mis ma famille en danger. Heureusement, elle avait promis de ne rien dire, de garder le secret.

Je me relevais de l'endroit où j'étais. J'avais passé la nuit allongé dans la magnifique clairière près de la villa. Je me dirigeais vers la villa pour me changer et partir en cours. En cours … le lycée … elle serait là. Que faillait-il que je fasse ? La laisser tranquille comme elle me l'avait dit ou au contraire essayer de l'approcher en douceur ? De … je sais pas … de lui prouver que je n'étais pas ce monstre qu'elle avait aperçut. Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis. Je suis ce monstre. Rah … cette humaine me faisait tourner la tête. Mais que m'arrivait-il bon sang ?! Je ne pouvais pas être épris d'une humaine ! Moi ?! Un monstre vampirique ! C'était impossible. En tout cas, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une histoire entre un vampire et un ou une humaine. Et puis, quand bien même, elle ne voudrait pas de moi. Elle me l'avait dit ?! J'étais perdu.

J'arrivais à la villa et notais qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Alice. Je croisais Jasper en montant les escaliers.

**Où est Alice ?**

**Elle est parti voir Bella. **Me répondit-il.

**Bella a un problème ?** M'inquiétais**-**je.

**Non, seulement une histoire de vêtements. **Assura Jasper. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Mais rien pourquoi ? **Répondis-je d'un air innocent.

**On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. **Répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_Fichu don !_

**Euh, pas ici, s'il te plait. Trop d'oreilles !**

**Allons faire un tour ! **Proposa Jasper.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la clairière où j'étais quelques minutes plutôt. Au milieu de celle-ci, il se stoppa net et me dit :

**C'est Bella, c'est ça ?**

Pour seule réponse, je baissais le tête et m'assis.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Elle réagit plutôt bien.**

**En ce qui vous concerne oui. Moi … elle ne veut plus me voir. **Je me sentais détruit. C'est bizarre comme cette fille pouvaitme faire me sentir très humain.

**Alice me l'a expliqué en rentrant. Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse lui juste le temps de digérer tout ça. Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. D'après ce que m'a raconté Alice, tu n'y es pas aller de main morte sur cette biche ! L'apprendre comme ça peut-être … effrayant. Mais elle s'en remettra, laisse lui du temps.**

**Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. Mais si elle voulait plus jamais m'approcher.**

**Laisse lui du temps, essaye de … comme dire … l'apprivoiser.**

**Ouais. Je suis perdu.**

**Tout ira bien.** Me dit-il en me mettant la main sur l'épaule et la serrant dans un geste réconfortant.

**Tu restes trop avec Alice toi ! Tu commences à parler comme elle.**

**Elle est de bon conseil. Allons-y sinon nous allons être en retard. Et tu sais comment réagissent Alice et Rosalie quand nous sommes en retard.**

**Ouais, allons-y.**

Nous partîmes vers la villa. Arrivés là-bas, Alice était de retour. Je me précipitais vers elle.

**Alors comment va-t-elle ?**

**Elle va bien. **Affirma-t-elle en pensant à Bella vêtue seulement d'une serviette, puis habillée de façon très sexy. Alice avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

Bella était à couper le souffle et en serviette …

**Alice ?! **Lui criais-je dessus. **Tu … rah.**

**Tu n'as pas intérêt à la rejoindre, compris ? **M'avertit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Elle me connaissait si bien. Mon humanité reprenait le dessus. J'étais attiré par Bella. Comme un aimant. Et Alice s'en servait pour me torturer.

Je partis à toute vitesse prendre une douche. Je m'habillais et descendit en direction du garage. Je rentrais dans ma volvo grise. Alice et Jasper m'y attendait déjà. Rosalie et Emmett étaient dans la Jeep de ce dernier.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée en avance comme d'habitude. J'aperçus au bout d'un moment la chevrolet de Bella arriver sur le parking du lycée.

**Bon j'y vais, a tout à l'heure. ** Lançais-je aux autres avant de m'éloigner d'eux.

Je rentrais dans le bâtiment et me mis à la fenêtre. Je voulais vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle sortit de son ancêtre de voiture et se dirigea vers mes frères et sœurs. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle jetait des regards paniqués vers eux. Quand elle arriva à environ trois mètres d'eux. Elle se calma.

_Alors je lui faisais cet effet. Je l'angoissais._

A cette pensée, mon cœur se brisa pour la deuxième fois – si cela était possible. Je partis en direction de mon premier cours, entrais dans la classe pour l'instant vide et attendis.

POV Bella

Ce matin, je n'avais pas croiser Edward. A midi, j'avais accepté avec empressement de déjeuner avec Angela. Edward était arrivé dans la cafétéria et s'était assis avec les autres Cullen. Alice s'était quelque peu fâché quand je lui avais dit que je ne déjeunais pas avec eux ce midi. Elle devait encore me boudait, elle avait l'air exaspéré. Alice et Edward avaient l'air de se disputer. Et au bout d'un moment, il s'était levé précipitamment, sourcils froncés, mâchoires serrés. Il passa à côté de moi sans un regard, le visage fixant la porte. Alice sur ses talons. J'entendis Alice murmurer :

**Fuir ne sert à rien.**

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi Alice s'énervait après Edward ?

En plein milieu du cours de littérature, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Entrez. **Dit le professeur.

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite femme un peu rondelette aux cheveux noirs entra et commença :

**Excusez-moi de vous interrompre Mr. Brain mais j'ai une information à communiquer aux élèves.**

**Allez-y alors.**

**Bien, **elle se tourna vers nous, **s**'**il y a des élèves qui suivent le cours de musique, levez la main.**

Évidemment j'étais la seule à lever la main.

**Vous aurez cours demain de 16h à 18h à la place de lundi. Pour les autres qui ont cours à cette heure là avec Mme Groudge n'auront pas cours. Mme Groudge est malade et sera aussi absente demain. Merci. **Elle partit.

Des élèves se réjouissaient de la situation alors que moi je commençais à angoisser. Cela voulait dire être dans la même pièce qu'Edward. Malgré le fait que je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'avant que je ne sache la vérité, Edward avait été plutôt correct. Aucun geste déplacé, ni autre situation qui aurait pu se terminer comme dans mon cauchemar. Malgré cela, j'angoissais. Je passais le reste de la journée à éviter les Cullen.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je m'effondrais sur mon lit, à la fois soulagée de ne pas avoir croisé Edward – mis à part à la cantine – à la fois angoissée pour la journée de demain.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et se referma sans un bruit et à toute vitesse. J'aperçus alors une Alice mi en colère mi triste.

**Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? C'est à cause de hier ? **Commença-t-elle.

**Alice ?! Par où tu es entrée ? Je ne t'aie pas entendu.**

**Beh par la porte ! Isabella Marie Swan, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Alors ? **Fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied à une vitesse folle.

**Non, je ne t'évite pas toi.**

**Comment ça toi ?! Qui alors ? Oh … Edward, c'est ça ? **Demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant net et s'asseyant à côté de moi en tailleur face à moi.

Pour toute réponse, je baissais la tête.

**Pourquoi ?**

Je lui expliquais alors mes ressentis, mes angoisses.

**Je comprends, **déclara-t-elle, **mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Je l'ai vu Bella, tout ira bien. Tu sais, il est abattu. Il ne veut pas l'admettre mais il est vraiment triste par la situation.**

_Quoi ?! _

**Il t'apprécie énormément et le fait que tu sois si distante avec lui le rend triste.**

_Je répète, quoi ?!_

**Laisse lui une chance de devenir ton ami.**

**Je … je sais pas … je …**

**Réfléchis-y, s'il te plait. **Sur ce, elle commença à partir puis, arrivée à la porte, elle se tourna et annonça :

**Rosalie est d'accord ! Demain, Rose, toi et moi, SHOPPING !!!!!! **Elle partit à tout vitesse, me laissant seule sur un petit bout d'un mot :

**N...**

_Alors ? Prochain chapitre la journée du lendemain avec le cours de musique et la soirée shopping. Enfin … normalement. J'attends vos avis ! Bisous. Minipouce20._


	7. Tout a zéro ou presque

Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus...

_Salut salut ! Désolé pour l'attente mais … beh en fait j'ai pas d'excuse …. Je tiens à vous dire – même si vous l'avez compris – je ne poste pas régulièrement et je ne pourrais pas car je n'arrive jamais à m'y tenir alors mille excuses. Merci à toutes celles (et ceux s'il y en a) qui ont reviewé et même qui continue à suivre mes ff même si je poste rarement. J'essaye de m'y remettre ^^. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes mais quand e me relie je vois pas forcément mes erreurs donc je cherche toujours une beta readers. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7 : Tout à zéro ou presque.

POV Bella

Désastre … voilà le mot qui se répétait dans ma tête depuis que je m'étais levée. Il était 7h47 et j'arrivais sur le parking du lycée. Le lycée … je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller au lycée. Depuis ce matin, je me sentais nauséeuse et très nerveuse. Je n'avais même pas touché à mon bol plein de cacao et de lait chaud.

Je respirais un grand coup pour essayer de me détendre et sorti de ma camionnette. J'aperçus au loin les Cullen … Tous ? Non ! Seul un manquait à l'appel. Edward …

J'avais très peu dormi. J'étais trop angoissée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. J'avais donc passé la nuit à réfléchir à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Alice, à tous ce qui s'était passé depuis mon arrivée à Forks et à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête en ce qui concerne Edward. A force de réfléchir, j'avais la tête en bouilli et, malheureusement, je n'avais toujours pas la solution.

Je m'avançais vers Alice d'un pas mal assuré et fis un signe à mon amie.

**Ohhh … Tu n'as pas bonne mine. **

**Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, **lui lançais-je,** toi par contre tu as l'air en pleine forme.**

**Ohhhh ouiiiiii ! Disons que j'ai passé une bonne nuit.**

**Oh je vois**, dis-je en jetant un œil à Jasper.

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire.

**Non ce n'est pas pour cette raison, **répliqua Alice. **Tu verras, **poursuivit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je connaissais Alice depuis peu mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais certaine c'est qu'il fallait se méfier de son petit ton joyeux et de ses petits clins d'œil.

On entendit la cloche annonçant le premier cours sonner. Nous nous dirigions alors vers notre salle de cours respective.

J'angoissais car il serait là.

J'arrivais dans ma salle de cours et je vis … personne.

_A-t-il décidé de déserter ?_

A cette pensée je me sentis soulagée et triste. Triste ? Non cela devait être autre chose … Je rejoignis ma place et le cours commença.

Nous étions midi et je n'avais pas arrêter de penser à lui … Je me demandais où il était, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. Je me sentais maintenant énervée contre lui car j'avais le sentiment qu'il m'évitait. Vous voyez … je ne sais plus où j'en suis, un coup je le déteste et ne veux plus le voir, un coup je suis triste de ne pas le voir … Je soupirais de cette fâcheuse situation ce qui éveilla les soupçons de mes camarades qui étaient assis à la même table que moi à la cafétéria.

**Cela ne sert à rien de fixer la table des Cullen comme ça … cela ne les fera pas venir !** Dit Jessica ce qui me sortit de mes songes. **Alors raconte ce qu'il se passe là-dedans !** Continua-t-elle en me touchant la tête.

**R … Rien,** bégayais-je.

**Allez … Dit nous quel petit secret tu caches ! **Insista-t-elle.

…

Déstabilisée, je ne savais plus quoi répondre et je commençais à paniquer.

**Salut ! **fit Alice que je n'avais pas vu arriver. **Tu viens Bella ? Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que tu nous avais promis que tu mangeais avec nous aujourd'hui !**

**Euh … **Je me levais alors,prenant mon plateau et balançais un : **à plus tard** à mes camarades, soulagée de pouvoir éviter pour l'instant du moins ce genre de question. Je rejoignis alors les Cullen, Alice à mes côtés.

Je saluais tout le monde.

**Un peu plus et tu révélais notre secret à tout le monde ! **Chuchota Rosalie de manière à ce que je sois la seule ainsi que les Cullen à l'entendre.

**Je t'assure que je n'aurais rien dit ! Mais ? Comment avez-vous … **rétorquais-je.

**N'oublie pas notre ouïe surdéveloppée, Bella. **Me rappela Alice toujours en chuchotant. **Et fait lui un peu confiance, Rosalie ! **Réprimanda-t-elle.

**Au fait, on part juste après les cours, **m'annonça Alice en tapant des mains et faisant de grands sourires à sa sœur.

**Et où part-on et pour quelle raison ? **Demandais-je.

**SHOPPING ! **crièrent Rosalie et Alice en cœur. **Ne me dit pas que tu a oublié ?**

Pour seule réponse, je grimaçais ce qui me value un soupire ainsi qu'un regard réprobateur de la part d'Alice.

Nous avions maintenant fini de manger, enfin … j'avais fini de manger mes raviolis et ma pomme, eux n'avaient rien touché de leur plateau. Nous sortions de la cafétéria quand Jasper annonça qu'il allait voir l'équipe de football américain s'entraîner. Il fut vite rejoins par Emmett.

Une fois les garçons Cullen partit, je me lançais :

**Où est Edward ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin …**

**Euh … il est parti tôt ce matin et depuis nous ne l'avons pas revu, il avait … il avait l'air furieux ainsi que très triste Bella … **me répondit Alice qui avait perdu sa joie de vivre.

**Oh … je vois. Je suppose que c'est de ma faute. **Annonçais-je sur un ton maussade.

Elle ne dit rien. Je m'en voulais maintenant …

Je m'asseyais alors sur l'herbe et fixait l'horizon sans rien voir … perdue dans mes pensées.

Quand tout à coup, je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule qui me sortit de ma torpeur. C'était lui … Je me relevais d'un bond ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Il me rattrapa et me releva.

**Je suis désolé … **s'excusa-t-il en passant sa main de haut en bas de son visage, puis il se retourna et commença à partir.

Alice annonça : **Tout va bien se passer, alors vas-y !** ce qui eu pour effet de le faire s'arrêter.** Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je l'ai vu tout ira bien.**

Il se retourna, fixa sa sœur un moment puis s'approcha de moi doucement. Il approcha sa main de la mienne jusqu'à l'effleurer. Il hésita un court instant puis saisis ma main. Il vrilla son regard dans le mien puis commença à m'entraîner vers la petite forêt qui était à proximité du lycée, de manière lente. Il voulait me laisser le choix de le suivre ou de partir. Je refermais ma main dans la sienne de manière à lui montrer que j'acceptais de le suivre. Une fois dans la forêt, un peu éloigné du bord, il me fit face, me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

**Je voudrais savoir si un jour nous pourrions être ami ou s'il n'y à aucun espoir …**

**Je … **répondis-je en hésitant sur le choix de mes mots.

Il baissa la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose :

**J'ai compris … **Il se retourna et allait partir quand je prononçais son nom, il fit volte face.

**Edward … Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas peur mais … aujourd'hui je me dis que si j'ai peur ce n'est peut-être pas de toi mais de moi …**

Il me fixa dans les yeux, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage mais ne pipa mot.

**Oui, j'ai peur de moi, de mes réactions, de mes pensées car plus ça va et plus j'ai envie de te connaître mais j'ai ces images dans ma tête … tout ça se bouscule et je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi penser …**

**Oh … Je vais partir loin comme ça tu n'auras … **Je lui coupais la parole tout à coup affolée par ses mots.

**Partir où ? Quand ?**

_Oh non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte …_

**Edward … Ne fais pas ça ! Oublions tout ça et reprenons à zéro, tu es d'accord ?**

Il se rapprocha de moi, lentement. Il se mit à me fixer, surement pour juger la sincérité de mes paroles si soudaines.

**Salut, je m'appelle Bella Swan**, lui récitai-je en tendant la main.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, amusé par mon attitude soudaine, et répondit tout en me serrant la main :

**Edward Cullen, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Miss Swan.**

Alice arriva en sautillant de joie :

**Alors vous deux ! On va être en retard en cours, dépêchez-vous.**

**Edward ! **appela Emmett d'une voix grosse et lointaine. **Edward ! Un jeu de piste ce soir ça te tente ? **

_Autrement dit, chasse pour eux ce soir … Note pour moi-même : ne pas me promener dans les bois à la nuit tombée …. _J'en frissonnai.

Edward rejoignit son frère pour discuter des détails (zone de chasse). Alice me retint par l'épaule :

**Tu as une demi-heure après les cours pour rentrer, prévenir Charlie et te changer. On t'apportera de quoi te changer évidemment. **

_Et zut ! J'avais oublié. Ce soir, torture … super. _Pensais-je sarcastiquement.

Alice, joyeuse à présent, partit en direction de sa salle de cours.

Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur mes cours. Tantôt je pensais à Edward et de notre discussion, tantôt à un moyen d'échapper à la torture que voulait m'infliger Alice et Rosalie. Évidemment je ne trouvais de réponse pour cette dernière.

_Non … Je ne pourrais échapper à cette … CHARLIE ! Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ! S'il m'interdit de sortir ce soir, je pourrais y échapper ! Encore faut-il le convaincre …_

Je passais le reste du temps à chercher des arguments pour Charlie et à formuler tout un discours solide qu'il ne pourrait contredire.

_Le fait qu'une jeune fille de mon âge puisse sortir tard ce n'est pas acceptable ! Oh oui, ça c'est bien. Et aussi le fait que ce soit un soir en pleine semaine ! Comment le formuler … ?_

L'heure indiquant la fin des cours de la journée arriva et je me préparais à convaincre mon père.

Je croisais les Cullen sur le parking.

**Bella, **me héla Alice, **je viendrais d'ici 20 minutes. Et puisque je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te défiles, j'ai chargé Edward de te surveiller jusqu'à mon arrivée !****J'ai quelques petites choses à faire donc cela prendra un peu de temps. **Petit regard vers Edward. **Donc amusez-vous bien en attendant, **fini-t-elle.

_Comment a-t-elle su ? Zut reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour l'interdiction de Charlie !_

Edward s'approcha de moi.

**On y va ? **demanda-t-il.

**Euh … oui. **Répondis-je paniquée, venant de capter un détail dans le discours d'Alice … Edward venait avec moi !

Je me sentis soudain comme soulagée. Je levais mon regard vers Jasper, lui disant merci à travers mes yeux pour avoir user de ses capacités hors-normes sur moi. Nous montions donc à bord de ma superbe chevrolet. Le trajet de l'école à chez moi se fit en silence. Lui jetant des regards discrets pendant le trajet, je crus comprendre, ou bien cela été mon imagination, qu'il ne respirait même plus, qu'il retenait son souffle. Tout cela sans pour autant me le montrer directement. Seul son torse anormalement immobile me suggérait cette hypothèse. Nous arrivions enfin, je me garai. Je descendais alors de voiture, essayant de ne pas tomber en descendant comme cela m'était déjà arrivé une paire de fois, pris mon sac, fermai à clé ma chevrolet et parti en direction de la porte d'entrée. Avant d'atteindre celle-ci, je remarquais que la voiture de patrouille de Charlie n'était pas encore là.

_Et zut ! Il n'est pas encore là. Espérons qu'il arrivera avant Alice …_

Je déverrouillai la porte d'entrée et invitais Edward à rentrer. J'accrochais mon manteau, Edward imita mon geste. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine. Une note était posée sur la table.

_Bella,_

_Alice m'a téléphoné pour m'avertir de votre sortie ce soir._

_Je suis content que tu t'intègre enfin._

_Passe une bonne soirée._

_Charlie._

_P.S : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je me débrouille pour manger. Je suis chez Billy si tu as un problème._

**Zut ! Décidément elle à tout prévu cette Alice ! Torture oblige ! **Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Edward se mit à rire. Je fus déboussolée par l'entente de ce son magnifique qu'est son rire. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu. Je me ressaisi et me tournais pour lui faire fasse, un air vexé sur le visage. Ses rires repartirent de plus belle.

Je montais donc suivre les recommandations d'Alice sous peine de torture encore plus intense si je ne coopérais pas ou pas assez. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je laissais donc Edward seul. Je l'entendis jouer un peu de violon. Je prenais tranquillement un bain de manière à décompresser avant le shopping quand j'entendis trois coup être frappés sur la porte que j'avais fermé à clé un peu plus tôt.

**Bella ! Mais que fais-tu encore là dedans ! Allez hop sort d'ici tout de suite ! **Rouspéta une voix que je reconnus comme celle appartenant à mon bourreau de la mode.

**Oh, encore cinq minutes … s'il te plaît … **suppliais-je Alice.

**Non ! Tu sors où nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout faire. Sache seulement que si nous ne faisons pas tout ce que j'ai prévu, tu peux faire une croix sur un repas tranquille et dire bonjour à un sandwich avalé entre deux boutiques. **Me menaça-t-elle.

Ni une, ni deux, je me lavais, attrapais quelque chose pour m'essuyer et courrais ouvrir. Tout cela en un temps record.

**Bien. Rose … C'est partie ! **S'exclama-t-elle heureuse d'avoir gagné.

Alice m'avait comme promis apporté de quoi m'habiller. Je m'étais attendu au pire et je n'avais pas osé y penser durant mon bain. Contre toutes attentes, Alice avait choisi quelque chose de simple et dans mes limites vestimentaires. Oui j'avais des limites. Pas de décolletés, ni de jupe ou robe. Quelque chose composé de tissus abondants et pas trop court. Pas de short ou autre dans le même genre ainsi que quelque chose d'opaque. Ceci était mes critères chaque matin devant mon armoire ou même dans un rayon au centre commercial, les rares fois où ma mère m'avait obligé à l'accompagner. Et bien sûr, chaque matin, je choisissais un jean et un pull long et pas vraiment près du corps.

Son choix était composé d'un pull à col roulé gris m'arrivant jusqu'à mes cuisses et muni d'une ceinture noire. Il y avait aussi un pull sans manche très fin de couleur noir qui avait la même longueur que le pull et ouvert sur le devant. Le pantalon était un slim en faux cuir évidemment noir. Le tout accompagné de jolies ballerines du même gris que le pull. Bien sûr tout ceci près du corps.

**Oh Bella, tu es superbe,** commenta Alice.

**Je dois bien l'avouer, ceci te va bien, **marmonna Rosalie.

Les filles s'occupèrent de mes cheveux et du maquillage. Et oui … je n'avais pu m'opposer à Alice qui avait réutiliser le même argument que précédemment. Je me laissais donc faire comme une gentille petite poupée qui aurait était confiée à une petite fille pleine d'énergie. Trop même. Mais bon, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir !

Une fois prête, je retournais dans ma chambre chercher mon petit sac pour les sorties ainsi que mon porte-monnaie. La tornade ambulante me suivit.

**Pendant ton bain, nous nous sommes permis de regarder ta garde-robe histoire de voir de quoi tu avais besoin. Nous avons le regret de te dire que nous allons devoir la refaire entièrement en commençant par tes sous-vêtements,** dit-elle en prenant du bout des doigts une de mes petites culottes posée dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements. **Regarde Rose, c'est une catastrophe.**

Elle se tourna vers moi, me fixa du regard de manière intense et continua :

**Promet moi de jeter tout ça. De toute manière, je suis sûre que cela ne te va pas du tout.**

Puis elle reposa mon bien là où il était au départ.

**Allez en route, **reprit-elle.

Rosalie et Alice descendirent l'escalier rapidement. Je les suivais prudemment. Nous rejoignîmes les garçons qui attendaient dans la cuisine.

**Dites donc Bella ! Je savais pas que tu avais d'aussi belles formes ! **S'exclama Emmett ce qui lui valut une frappe derrière la tête de la part de sa chère et tendre.

**Tu devrais te mettre plus en valeur comme aujourd'hui, **me complimenta Jasper. **Beau boulot, **continua-t-il pour son amour.

Alice lui envoya un baiser en signe de remerciement. Quand à Edward … il ne pipait mot. Je me demandais même s'il était toujours vivant, s'il respirait toujours. Enfin façon de parler. Seul ses yeux parcourant mon corps indiquait qu'il était toujours avec nous.

**Bin alors p'tit frère ! Arrête de baver c'est pas polie devant les dames ! **S'écria Emmett avant de partir dans un fou rire suivi par tout le monde. Seul lui, qui avait enfin reprit vie, et moi qui me sentais très gênée ne riaient pas. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate bien mure !

Sur cette dernière phrase, nous partîmes en direction de Seattle. J'étais assise à l'avant à côté d'Edward. A l'arrière de la Volvo se tenaient Alice et Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie avait pris le 4x4 d'Emmett. Alice discutait avec Jasper de leur projet de partir en voyage en amoureux pour les vacances de noël, elle avait insinué que nous aurions pu les accompagner comme une grande sortie en couple durant plusieurs jours. Elle en était arrivée à me dire qu'elle m'emmènerait à Rome ainsi qu'à Paris, que les boutiques y étaient ''une pure extase'' selon son expression. Elle me racontait ses voyages, ses avis, même ses conseils sur les endroits à visiter, des endroits où, selon moi, je n'aurais probablement jamais l'occasion d'aller. Mais je ne pipais mot de même qu'Edward, je hochais seulement la tête aux moments appropriés, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une seule oreille. Je passais tout mon temps à épier l'adonis qui conduisait de manière la plus discrète possible. Malgré la prudence de chacun de mes gestes, de peur d'être découverte, nous croisions nos regards une paire de fois. A chaque fois, j'avais l'impression qu'il pénétrait au plus profond de mon âme alors que moi je restais aveuglée par ses yeux si magnifiques.

Nous étions à peine garés sur le parking du centre commercial qu'Alice, surexcitée, criait des choses qui sonnaient de manières désagréables à mes oreilles : des noms de magasins … tout les magasins possibles de trouver dans le centre commercial !

… **nous voilà !** Finit-elle.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture que Rose et Alice me tirèrent dans les boutiques.

Nous commencions par une boutique de chaussures. A peine entrées dans le magasin, un petit bonjour à la vendeuse qui souriait de manière forcée et horrible par la même occasion, que les filles se ruèrent sur les chaussures.

**Rose ! Rose ! Regarde celle là elle serait parfaite avec une robe munie d'un joli décolleté, longue mais fendue sur le côté tu sais un peu comme la tienne, la rouge ! **S'écria Alice en montrant une paire de chaussures à talons aiguilles tellement hauts et fins que je ne pourrais jamais y rester 30 secondes.

**Oh oui bonne idée ! Prend les ! Regarde celle là elles sont superbes ! Elles iraient bien avec … **

Je ne l'écoutais même plus, je me retournais vers les trois garçons qui s'esclaffèrent de rire quand ils virent ma tête.

Le magasin de vêtements était pas si terrible que ça en comparaison avec le magasin de sous-vêtements. Rosalie et Alice courait presque dans les rayons.

Il était maintenant 20h et j'étais exténuée … Nous avions fait tout les magasins du centre commercial !

**Nous rentrons Bella ! **Annonça Alice d'un sourire qui ne me plaisait pas du tout …

Une fois arrivés chez les Cullen, je fus accueilli par Esmé.

**Bonsoir Bella, je suis ravi de te revoir. Tu as l'air exténuée, **dit elle en jetant un regard accusateur à Alice, **et affamée. Viens un repas t'attends dans le salon.**

Je fus choquée.

**Esmé voulait s'essayer à la cuisine.** Annonça Alice en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Une table joliment dressée où se trouvait une abondance de plats différents.

**Je pensais que vous ne vous nourrissiez que de … **L'image d'Edward et de cette biche me reviens et je secouais la tête pour effacer cette image.

**Oui c'est exact. Esmé a eu la folie des grandeurs,** s'exclama Edward en levant les épaules. **Allez assied toi et commence.**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Le repas fut succulent mais bien trop copieux pour moi toute seule.

Après le repas je fus soulagée qu'Alice me laisse un peu de répit. Sa sœur et elle fit un défilé avec les vêtements achetés quelques heures auparavant.

**Allez repose toi un peu tu le mérite, ** me dit-elle, **passons pour le défilé aujourd'hui mais ce n'est que partie remise.**

Je m'assis alors sur le lit d'Alice et je fus rejoins par ses frères et sa mère. Rosalie était déjà dans la salle de bain entrain de se changer.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais dans mon lit. Le réveil se mit à sonner. Alors je me levais et me dirigea vers mon armoire pour prendre

de quoi m'habiller.

**Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh …**

Mon père ouvrit la porte et d'un ton ainsi que d'un air affolé, une batte de baseball à la main :

**Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**Alice m'a pris tout mes vieux vêtements pour les remplacer par ceux qu'elle m'a acheté hier !**

**Et tu cries pour ça ? J'ai cru que tu avais des ennuies ou que tu t'étais encore blessée.**

**Oh … je m'excuse, **lui dis-je en faisant une grimace.

Une fois rassuré et ayant quand même fait le tour de ma chambre pour s'assurer que tout aller bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune infraction il partit.

Je me retrouvais donc seule face à mon armoire pleine à craquer, ce qui changer pour un fois, et rien à me mettre. Enfin … rien que je voulais mettre. Mais pas le choix. Je trouvais un jeans et un pull un peu long et je partis à la douche. Je pris enfin mon petit déjeuner puis je partis à l'école.

En arrivant à l'école, je vis le parking vide. Je regardais donc l'heure. Non c'était bien l'heure. Je me garais et aller voir si rien n'était écrit sur une des feuilles affichées sur la porte.

Rien qui aurait pu expliquer pourquoi c'était désert. Je pris donc ma voiture et rentrai chez Charlie.

Et là … je me tapai le front.

_Bien sûr nous étions samedi !_

Levée pour levée, je décidais chez les Cullen pour demander des comptes à la petite friponne qui m'avait pris toutes mes affaires.

Je remontais donc dans la voiture, la démarrais et parti à la recherche du petit chemin qui me conduirait tout droit à la super maison des Cullen.

Après au moins 30 minutes de recherche intensive, je trouvais le petit chemin boisé. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

J'entendis la portière droite de ma chevrolet claquer. Puis quelqu'un me prit le volant et le braqua à fond jusqu'à que la voiture face demi tour. Edward était assis à mes côtés, tenant le volant.

**Il faut partir Bella, l'heure et grave. Il faut partir immédiatement.**

Je me garais sur le bas côté, me tournais vers lui :

**Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

Il me regardais, un air torturé sur le visage.

**Il faut partir c'est tout. Ici c'est trop dangereux. L'heure est grave Bella.**

En une fraction de seconde je me retrouvais côté passager et lui au volant. Il démarra la voiture.

**Que se passe-t-il enfin ? **hurlais-je.

**Bella … des vampires … différents de nous … ils sont en ville et … Newton cet idiot !**

**Par différents tu veux dire qu'ils se nourrissent de sang humain ?**

**Tu as tout compris. **Me répondit-il d'un air grave et horrifier.

**Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il avec Mike ? **Hurlais-je.

**Ils l'ont mordu ! Alice a eu une vision, Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper sont aller le chercher. Il est mal en point. Ils lui ont pris beaucoup de sang.**

**Ohhhh … **c'est tout ce qui sorti de ma bouche.

J'étais pétrifiée.

**Bella ! Bella ! Tu m'entends ? Bella ! Écoute je t'emmène loin d'ici.**

**NON ! **criais-je. **Mike ! Que sait-il passé avec Mike ?**

Il ne dit rien.

**Edward ! Ces vampires, **ma voix défailli en prononçant ces mots,** ils … ils sont encore ici ?**

**Oui. **Répondit-il gravement. **Ils étaient en route pour venir jusqu'à chez nous.**

**Oh … **j'étais terrorisée.

**Je t'emmène loin d'ici.**

**Non ! Et Charlie ! Il en est hors de question ! Edward fait demi tour ! S'il te plaît.**

Il ralentit.

**S'il te plaît, **le suppliais-je.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voiture ralentit puis fit demi tour.

**Je te ramène chez toi à une condition ! **Dit-il alors énervé.

**Laquelle ?**

**Tu ne bouge pas de chez toi. Je rentre pour voir ce qu'ils veulent puis dès qu'ils partent je viens te rejoindre !**

**Ok.**

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Nous arrivions devant ma maison.

**Tu ne bouge pas d'ici ! ** Prononça-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la forêt qui se trouvait près de chez moi, puis il disparu**.**

POV Edward

Je rentrais tranquillement de la chasse en compagnie d'Emmett.

**Roh j'étais pas loin à une biche près je te rattrapais ! Mais le week end on verra qui aura le plus de grizzli car t'es peut-être le plus rapide mais c'est moi le plus fort ah ah. **Ricana Emmett.

**On verra. **Lui répondis-je sur un air de défi.

**Edward ! Emmett vite ! **Nous appela Alice toute paniquée.

_Vision d'Alice :_

_Trois vampires approchaient de la ville. Newton et son père randonnaient comme ils le faisaient souvent en période de chasse dans les montagnes près de Forks._

_Un des vampires fut attiré par l'odeur de ces deux hommes. Ils changèrent donc de direction._

_Mike Newton et son père avait décidé d'établir le camp. Mr Newton avait chargé Mike d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu de ce soir pendant que lui monterait la tante._

_Mike s'éloigna du campement. Il vit deux hommes et une femme s'approcher de lui. _

_**Bonjour. **Eut-il le temps de dire quand ils se jetèrent sur lui et le mordirent._

Alice, qui avait vu toutela scène, averti sa famille.

**Emmett, Jasper ! Allez le chercher et ramenez-le à la maison. Alice ramène Bella chez elle.**

**Surtout qu'elle ne sorte sous aucun prétexte, **rajoutai-je.

Nous continuâmes notre route vers nos visiteurs. Arrivés dans une clairière dont je connaissais l'existence, nous rencontrâmes nos visiteurs. Ils étaient trois. Deux hommes et une femme. Plutôt rare pour notre espèce. En effet, les vampires préfèrent généralement voyager seul, au mieux en couple.

Un des hommes, de peau noire et cheveux noirs longs, grand mince, yeux d'un rouge puissant, surement leur chef, s'approcha de notre famille.

Il ne dit rien. Alice et Emmett revinrent. L'homme fit un pas en arrière, resta un moment immobile puis sourit d'un sourire qui se voulait amical mais prudent.

**Nous avons entendu parler de votre ''famille'', **s'exclama-t-il. **De votre mode de ''vie'', **ajouta-t-il. **Nous sommes curieux et nous avons voulu en savoir plus.**

**Où avez-vous entendu parler de nous ? **Demanda Carlisle.

**A Denali.**

**Denali.**

**Oui. Nous avons croisé Tanya et sa ''famille''. Nous avons été intrigué par vos pratiques. Quand Tanya nous a parlé d'un clan plus grand que le sien ayant les mêmes habitudes, nous avons décidé de vous rencontrer. Comme on dit il faut le voir pour le croire. Je suis Laurent et voici mes compagnons de route, James et Victoria.**

**Je suis Carlisle et voici ma famille. Vous comptez rester combien de temps dans les environs ? **Demanda Carlisle.

**Quelques heures, le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur votre mode de ''vie''.**

**Vous êtes au courant de notre façon de nous nourrir … **demanda prudemment Carlisle.

**Oui.**

**Nous souhaiterions que vous ne chassiez plus dans les environs afin d'éviter de nous faire repérer par les humains.**

**Cela se comprend tout à fait, **répondit l'homme aux yeux sanguinaires. **J'espère que nous n'avons pas causé trop de problème avec ce jeune humain.**

**Nous ferons avec mais …**

**Nous partons, **décréta le blond derrière celui qui s'appelait Laurent.

**Bien, au plaisir de vous revoir, **s'exclama Laurent.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

_L'humain ne suffit pas … il me faut quelques humains de plus pour calmer ma soif. Sans intérêt ceux-là, sans intérêt, _pensa James.

J'en parlais à Carlisle.

**Rentrons pour aider Jasper.**

Mike n'était pas mort. Il avait ''perdu'' beaucoup de sang mais vivait encore. La transformation était entrain d'opérer. Il criait sa douleur. C'était trop tard, Mike deviendrait un vampire.

Carlisle passa toute la journée et la nuit dans son bureau à réfléchir à propos de Mike.

_Dans quelques heures, il sera un jeune vampire. Choisira-t-il la voie que l'on a choisi ou devra-t-il partir ? De toute manière il ne devra plus mettre les pieds dehors pendant un long moment histoire de le faire passer pour mort. Il devra tout abandonner : sa famille, ses amis, sa maison, son école, … tout._

Carlisle apparut dans la ''chambre d'ami'' où se trouvait Mike en pleine transformation.

**Nous lui laisserons le choix de rester ou de partir.**

POV Bella

**UN JEUNE HOMME PORTE DISPARU ALORS**

**QU'IL RANDONNAIT AVEC SON PERE**

Voilà le gros titre du journal de ce matin.

**Le jeune Mike Newton a disparu alors qu'il était parti chercher du bois pour allumer un feu de camp lors de sa randonnée avec son père, **continua Charlie en lisant son journal.


End file.
